


Caught!

by Mun_Key



Series: Mob AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: 1-5 is like cute, Alternate Universe - Mob, Because i mean what kind of jackbum story would it be, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, it's gonna get really fucked up tbh, like 6-10 gonna be a trip, mob boss Jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_Key/pseuds/Mun_Key
Summary: Jackson finds himself in a series of unfortunate events, luckily for him, one of those events weren't too bad. If he wasn't so accepting to thing maybe he wouldn't find himself in these things.





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Mobster lo-key crack fic. But then its got a little angsty...

Another one, a single gunshot. Only a few doors down from jackson’s room, he hid quietly in his bathroom. The shots weren’t silent but they surely weren’t loud either, almost muffled , more of a high pitched pang against his sensitive eardrums. He held his breath, fingers trembling as he covered his mouth. Silence. Then finally the sound of footsteps, doors creaked open one by one. Each one the killer found empty he seemed to get angrier, after three doors he was kicking them open.

Jackson searched the dark bathroom, eyes settling on the single window. The fire escape was the only way he was going to get out of this, he stood slowly and stepped out of the tub. A nervous sweat dripped off his forehead, each second felt longer than the last. Hands still trembling as he pushed the window up slowly. The sound was deafening, a rusted scratch rang through the air. The footsteps quickened. He used all the strength he had to pull himself out the opening was almost too small. The door handle jiggled, it was locked, and exhale was heard on the other side. Jackson couldn't tell if it was annoyance or relief and he wasn’t going to stay to find out.  
“Fucking!” The door was kicked open just as he landed on the unstable metal of the fire escape. Angry curses were thrown out of the unknown males mouth, the only thing on Jackson’s mind was getting the fuck out of there. His legs ached as he nearly jumped down the different levels of steps, finally climbing down a ladder and landing on the concrete. Lungs burned for a moment of rest, placing his sweaty hands onto his legs heaving over the amount of energy spent. Once the breathing calmed he needed to find a phone, the breath left his body. He back pressed against the brick wall of the apartment building.

“You though you got away huh? I bet you did.” A man held him, well, squashed him against the wall. Jackson vision was blurry, he could barely make out a face. 

“No! P-please!” Jackson tried to yell but it came out as a whimper. 

“What. Please what?” The man loosened his grip on the chinese male. 

“Don’t kill me, I-i won’t tell.” Jackson pleaded almost at a whisper. 

“You won’t?” His voice near Jackson’s ear. His warm breath made Jackson’s hair stand on end. “Well I can’t just leave you out here, come on.” The man pulled Jackson in by the waist. “If anyone ask if you’re okay, you let me talk understand?” The only thing he could do back was nod. Jackson looked up at him for a moment, just to capture the killers features. All sharp angles and intimidating eyes, dark hair falling over his eyes as he pulled Jackson along the side of him. A sleek black car sat on the outside of the gates of the complex, the man pulled Jackson along as though they had known each other for years as he gave a fake smile at the couple walking past them. Opening the back door and placing Jackson inside like he was getting arrested. Silently the sharp eyed man got into the front seat before looking around for a moment, probably to see if anyone had followed them. 

“Don't try to jump out, you’re on child lock.” He spoke as he let the car rev to life, push to start, he must have money. The drive was silent and long, they must be going pretty far. Finally Jackson’s pride wouldn’t allow him to sit in silence much longer. 

”Why’d you kill him.” Jackson broke the silence. 

“What?” The man visibly flinched. 

“Why’d yo-”

“No… I heard you. I don’t think you really need or want to know.” They were near the outskirts of Seoul, where all the mansions are, he really must be rich. 

“I’ll be good if you tell me.” 

“Uh… he owes me money. He has for a long time… he hasn’t made a payment in 3 years. I told him if he didn’t give us something i’d kill him myself.” 

“Oh, that’s believable. He never paid rent but always had money to go out.” Jackson laid in the backseat, if he’s going to die at least he can have a decent conversation. 

“You… you don’t seem scared.” 

“You know, you have to accept when you get ready to die.” Jackson flipped over onto his stomach as he watched the street lights go by. 

“You think… you think i’m going to kill you?” The man pulled up to a gated mansion, it had plenty windows and plenty of cars littering the driveway. 

“Well, yeah?” jackson sat up observing his surroundings. “Can I call my mom?” 

“I’m not going to kill you! I have no reason to.” The man spoke again. “I just have to make sure you don’t tell… so you have to stay here for a moment.” Jackson sat up and looked at him. 

“I’m going to be lonely, if you leave me here by myself… plus I don’t even know your name.” 

“Jaebum and you aren’t going to be alone, I can sadly promise that.”

“Jaebum.” Jackson paroted the man. 

“I guarantee that I am older than you, so you can go ahead and add hyung on that.” Jaebum opened his door, and Jackson opened his. 

“I thought I was on child lock?”

“I thought you were too.” Jaebum frowned before grabbing the shorter man's arm and taking him to the doors of the house. He typed in a code and pushed the door open, greeted to the smell of food. 

“Oh wow…” Another male walked from the living room, gun in hand. “Announce yourself next time Jaebum.” He was skinny, brown hair pushed out of his face. Slowly he raised his eyes to Jackson and froze. 

“Yeah, I'll do that next time.” He pulls jackson in front of him.

“Jaebum Hyung you know if you don’t announce yourself I won’t hesitate to shoo-” This man also stopped speaking for a moment. “Well, Hyung who is this.” He walked around them for a moment. Slowly but surely, 3 other men showed up asking who he was. 

“I’m J-Jackson…” His nerves were wrecked, so many new people at once. He felt like he was shrinking, not to mention they were all taller than him. 

“He’s cute!” A lanky man spoke, his legs made up at least 90% of his body. “I’m Bambam!” 

“Nice ass, I’m Jinyoung.” This was the second man he met upon entering the house.

“Mark.” The first man he met smiled awkwardly.

“You’re so short, nice to meet you. My name is Yugyeom.” He smiled his voice was soft, contrary to his appearance

“I’m Youngjae.” He smiled brightly shaking hands with Jackson. “Ah, your hands are so soft!” Jackson looked around for Jaebum for a moment, despite the reason he's here he’d like to know where the other disappeared to. 

“Where did he go?” Jackson mumbled. Just as he spoke Jaebum and Jinyoung came around the corner, they looked as though they were arguing. Jinyoung eyes squinted at Jackson before he made his way into the center of the group. 

“Due to Jaebum hyung using his dick to think, the body is still at the apartment and the witness is here!” Jinyoung points at Jackson. “Though, I would have probably did the same, because I mean look at him.”  
“So we need to go get the body?” Youngjae asked.

“Make it look like he did it to himself, on accident.” Jackson concluded. They all stopped speaking before questions arose. “I mean he did a lot of drugs, and he owns a gun, the local police don’t really like him…” If they aren’t going to kill him, the least he can do is help. In a moral sense this was wrong and Jackson knew it, but he’s here now.

“Smart boy, he’s such a good boy. Can we keep him?” Youngjae cooed as he pet Jackson’s brown fluffy hair. “Have you done this before or did you hate your roommate that much?”

“Jackson, I can’t let you go back to the house. Is there anything you need?” Jaebum asked him as Bambam and Yugyeom put on their jackets. 

“My clothes, and my stuffies, coloring books, my phone, my green tea, vitamins, and anything pink or purple is probably mines anyways.” Jackson finally takes a much needed breath after listing off his belongings.

“Write that down…” Jinyoung spoke suddenly. “So you like childish things, that’s so cute, isn't it cute Jaebum hyung?” Jaebum rolled his eyes and waved away the two youngest. “Bambam and the tall thing will be back later, after they take care of business. Are you hungry?” 

“Yes.” Jinyoung studied his face for a moment.  
“Are you korean?”  
“No, i’m from Hong Kong.” Jackson followed the other to a large kitchen, food was already set out, seems as tho they were in the mist of eating before Jackson arrived. Jinyoung continued to ask him questions about himself, they immersed in personal talk before Mark joined them at the table. 

“You uh.. You should stay.” He spoke suddenly, his voice was deeper than what Jackson thought it was. “Jaebum doesn’t bring in people too often, me and Jinyoung know that he just wanted to bring you. If he didn’t, he would have killed you.” Mark looked at jackson before flashing a smile. “And everyone seems to enjoy you.”

“I know I do, look at his body.” Jinyoung pulls Jackson’s sweater up and flashed his abs. “Look at him, great ass and great abs.” The shorter male quickly covers himself. 

“So do you always dress like this or were you about to go to sleep?” Mark asked. Jackson assumed Mark’s shyness has melted away by now, he seems like a different person once he starts talking. 

“Like what?”

“Like a baby.” Mark chuckled as he pulled on the hem of Jackson’s pink sweater. He had on white shorts the stopped just above his knees, and a pair of ruffles white socks.  
“I always dress like this, I thought today I looked mature.” Jackson pouted. 

“Stop teasing him, he’s had a long night.” Jaebum walked over to the group before sitting across from them. 

“So, can we keep him?” Mark looks at Jaebum. 

“If he wants to…” Jaebum looks up at jackson for a moment before turning away. 

“Hyung, i’ll stay if you want me.”

“I want you to stay…” Jaebum covers his face, almost letting a smile slip onto his lips. “We have some business to take care of, Jinyoung show him to a room please.” Jackson looks back at Jaebum as he follows Jinyoung up the stairs. So many rooms, the house seemed to be never ending. Finally they came upon a door that looked just like the previous ones they walked past, Jinyoung creeped open the door with a smirk on his face. It looked like someone lived in here already. It was huge, a black and red themed bed laid in the center of the room, so big that it took up the most of the floor space. A large T.V. that nearly took up the wall, oh morning cartoons must be the best in here. Jackson smiled to himself before turning to the younger male. 

“When will they be back with my things, I can’t go to sleep in this?” Jackson sat on the bed. 

“They said they were just finishing up last time I spoke to them, that was about 40 minutes ago. They should be here soon, do you need company?” Jinyoung spoke softly. 

“I want to take a bath.” He whined. 

“Damn, you’re so cute. The bathroom is right through that door, by the time you get out your clothes will be here.” Jinyoung left for a moment, then returned shortly with a towel and washcloth. 

Jackson may have gone a bit overboard with the bubbles, but the fresh bottle of strawberry scented body wash spoke to him on a personal level. He soaked his body in the bath, he should leave, but he doesn’t seem to be in any danger. The guys all liked him and enjoyed being around him, they didn't say he spoke too much, or too loudly. 

“Jackson I have your clothes!” It sounded like Yugyeom. “Can I pick what you wear? You have so many clothes!” He shouted through the door. Jackson let out the water, he was starting to get sleepy, he should hurry and get dressed. He stepped from the bath and dried off before wrapping the towel around his bottom half. He opened the door to be greeted by Yugyeom, he smiled at the other before passing over a baby blue shirt and matching blue shorts.”Even your underwear are cute!” Yugyeom smiled more as he handed over a pair of heart themed briefs. 

“Stop calling me cute…” Jackson whispered as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

“But you like it, you blush everytime one of us says it.” The tall boy explained. 

“What do you guys do?” Jackson’s curiosity was going to get him killed. Yugyeom expression changed, he looked as though he was going to answer, but instead let out a sigh. 

“Ask Jaebum hyung.” He watched as Jackson changed himself before he finally left, they said their goodnites before the younger left the room. He laid only for a moment, his eyes grew heavy ,at the end of each breath. Next thing you know, he was off in his dreams. He stirred in the large bed for a couple of hours, suddenly warmth covered him, strong arms. A scent of familiar cologne woke him up, it made his stomach turn, he opened his eyes and looked around. A layer sweat over him though his body felt cold. Another nightmare. 

“You okay? You look pale…” Jaebum pulled a black tank-top over his head. 

“What’s that smell.” Jackson covered his nose. 

“It’s a new cologne I got, I was just spraying to see how it smelt. What’s wrong with it?” His strong arms pulled a belt through the loops of his pants. 

“I don’t like it…” Jackson put his hand out, Jaebum compiled and simply handed over the bottle. He didn’t put up much of a fight at all, he didn’t even question why Jackson didn’t like it. “What are you guys?” Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I mean, you’ll be here for awhile I don’t think I should keep it from you.” He looked Jackson up and down. “But, you have to answer something first.” Jackson nodded. “Why are you so calm? Any normal person would be doing everything in their power to leave, but you just accepted it?”

“I… I always seem to find this life. I came to Korea to get away from it, but it seems as though this is the life I was born to have. So what more can I do besides accept it?” 

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t kno-”

“Don’t apologize, you guys are different. You haven’t harmed me, or made me do anything I didn’t like. Things happen for a reason hyung.” Jackson smiled at the other male brightly. “I was barely paying my bills, to be honest you took some stress away from me.” Jackson patted the elder on the back. Jaebum found himself smiling again.  
“Just so you know, this is my room. I don’t know why they brought you in here when there other rooms.” 

“You don’t like having me in here? I don’t snore…” Jackson pulled the thick black covers off of himself. 

“I’m barely in my room, so it’s fine.” He scratched the side of his head for a moment. Jaebum stared at Jackson for a moment before he headed Jackson folded clothing. “We have a meeting today, the boys wanted you to come.” 

“Did you pick my outfit?” Jackson seemed to ignore the mention of the meeting. “I want to wear a sweater.” 

“It’s too cold for you to wear only a sweat-”

“Then I won’t wear it.” 

“Don’t be a fucking brat, I said put it on.” Jaebum pushed the clothes towards the younger. “Now.” 

“I’m hungry.” Jackson grabbed the clothes and stomped off into the bathroom. Jaebum slipped on a black turtleneck and trench coat before putting a gun hidden in his waist. Soon Jackson came out the bathroom, clad in a pink coat and white sweatpants. 

“Do you have earmuffs?” Jaebum searched through his things as though he would even know where to find them. “I have some white ones, here.” Reaching to the top of his closet and tossing them toward Jackson. 

“I said, I am hungry.” Jackson repeated himself. 

“I’ll get you something while we are in the car okay.” 

“I need my vitamins.” Jackson spoke quietly. 

“In the bathroom cabinet.” It took ages to get Jackson ready, he wanted to make sure his skin was moisturized before going out into the cold, he needed his green tea and vitamins. Finally they made it down the steps.

“Hyung, you’re late? That’s a first.” Jinyoung asked as the pair walked down the stairs. 

“Jackson you look cute. Is he going with us?” Mark questioned. Jaebum simply nodded before he grabbed a pair of keys and opened the front door. They all followed to a large van, it looked deluxe probably the most expensive van Jackson has ever been in.  
“Mark you drive, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Jaebum passed the key over and open the passenger seat door. Everyone else filed into the car, Jackson stuck in the back between Yugyeom and Bambam. 

“Jaebum hyung.” Jackson called out softly. 

“Go to McDonald’s one our way there, here’s my card.” Jaebum flicked and black card from his wallet before leaning against the cool window. 

“That’s some sugar daddy shit right there JB.” Mark laughed as he sat the card on the dashboard. Jaebum groaned and closed his eyes, by the time he woke up they were near the hotel. 

“Why are we at a hotel?” Jackson stared at the fountain in the front. 

“We have a meeting here, one of our clients. We needed a mutual meeting spot, they need weapons and we’ve got em.” Bambam explained to him. The door opened automatically, they filed out just the way they had gotten in. Jaebum lead them throughout the building, they didn’t take any elevator but luckily they only went up two floors. The all stood in front of room 209, Jaebum took a deep breath before he knocked a solid 3 times, a couple of men opened the door. Jackson looked at the floor, the last thing he wanted to do was cause attention. The group moved as one, no sudden moves and no speaking. It was so tense and Jackson had no idea why, he felt like he could cut through it. That smell, made his stomach turn, did Jaebum wear that cologne anyways?

“Jia er?” The sounds of chairs moving his heart sank. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?”


	2. His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they know each other?  
> Will he be a problem in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, luckily it wasn't an old man lmao.  
> Leave comments guys I like seeing what you have to say! Don't forget those kudos anyways yeet.

Winter 2014 

 

“Come here.” Yifan opens his arms.

“I’m tired, I don’t want it today.” Jackson nearly whispered. Each labored breath and pain in his limbs hit him at once, he was exhausted, to say the least. Yifan pushed him back until his knees hit the bed. “I said, I’m tired.” He slapped his companion’s hand away.

“You don’t fucking listen anymore, you used to be so obedient.” Yifan walked closer to him, he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the shorter boy close. 

“I was 15 when we met, things don’t stay the same Yifan.” His shirt was held up to his chin, being hovering nearly off of the ground. 

“So what! You’re saying you don’t love me anymore?” Yifan pushes him back roughly, his breath left him as he landed on the firm bed. Long limbs stretched over him, they caged him in. Tears burned Jackson’s eyes as he tried to hold back tears of anger. He wasn’t weak- “You can’t even fight back, look at you. You’re tiny and you can barely go a month without getting sick! What would do without me!” Yifan pulled Jackson’s hands above his head, pressing them deep into the worn out bedding. His cologne filled Jackson's every sense, all he felt was emptiness and hate.

“Get off!” One kick. “Get off!” Two kicks. “Get off!” A slap to his face, pain bloomed as those tears finally fell down the side of his tanned skin. 

“Don’t you ever hit me again, you must have a damn death sentence you ungrateful bitch.” Yifan held Jackson’s red face in between his thumb and index fingers, a pressure applied greatly so there was no chance of movement. “ I built this empire for us, baby, you don’t have to do anything. You can’t do anything, without me what are you?” 

“I hate you Yifan.” Another slap, his vision blurred. If he was getting hit anywhere else his brain couldn’t register it, soon his vision left him alone. He felt as though he was underwater, a voice he couldn’t make out yelled to him, his body felt weightless but in constant pain all over. He gasped for air but no matter what he did he couldn't escape so much pain. Hands explored his body pleasure never came to him, he felt disgusting, he was used. 

Jackson woke up, alone, the bed was cold Yifan nowhere to be seen. He sat up, an instant pain shot up his backside. Bath, he wanted a bath, “How long are you going to deal with this?” Jackson searched the room for the voice, but it was only loud in his head. He pulled himself from the sin-stained sheets and towards the bathroom, each step pain shot up his spine. Blazing hot water was the only way he’d feel even a little clean. He was left naked and exposed, he looked in the mirror and quickly turned away. He stepped into the shower, the water cascaded down his body, soothing the ache left on him. He doesn’t know how long he stood there, but by the time he snapped back the water had run cold. He turned off the shower before toweling off his body. 

“You’re up?” Yifan knocked on the door lightly. 

“Please go away Yifan, I’ll cook breakfast in a moment please…” He choked on his words, the thought of the other made his eyes tear up. 

“The boys want to see you, hurry up. I’ll just order something, your cooking isn’t good anyway.” The footsteps paced around for a couple of minutes. “Cover the bruises, alright…” 

“Yeah…” Jackson mumbled. 

“I love you Jia er.” Yifan’s footsteps faded down the hall, the metal of his boots echoed loudly. Jackson finally finished getting dressed, he placed his overgrown hair in his face loading concealer on the slowly appearing bruises on his face. What if they could see past the makeup, would any of them even help him? Jackson tried his best to not be heard as he moved throughout the halls, but he couldn’t avoid people for long. 

“Jia er, you look sick…” Someone’s voice rang out to him in the narrow hallway. 

“Yixing? Why are you here, I thought you moved to Korea.” Jackson faked a smiled, it hurt to move his face. 

“ I’m here just to visit, I guess I still should come home to see my family right?” Yixing studied Jackson for a moment. “Did you get into a fight, I thought you said you were done fighting Jia er…”

“I thought so too.” He’d only get hit again if he told, it was better to keep the pain to himself. Each night it repeated, constant fighting, and new bruises formed on his body. They bloomed into an ugly collage of purple, yellow, red, and brown. Each day he became weaker, unable to hold his own against a man who claims he loved him. He began to hate his body, to hate himself. The crying was never ending and neither were the fake smiles, an endless cycle of hurt and pain.

‘You lost weight, I don’t like when you look like this. Eat more.” Jackson listened to the other shame him as he laid naked sprawled out on the bed. Maybe he should gain weight, he can’t even fight back anymore, his kicks and punches are of no use against Yifan. He was tired. How can anyone live like this? Was this even living at this point? “You’re lucky I still want to look at you naked, who else would love you like this?” Yifan pulled a jacket over a bulletproof vest, they must be going on a meeting today. “I’m leaving Kyungsoo with you if you do anything inform him first. Wonder off like last time and you’ll have to deal with me.”  
Eat, that’s all he did for a month. The weight gain was rigorous but he was still weak, he still couldn’t fight back. Maybe he could work out, it became his safe haven. An empty gym where he could be left all alone, he began to gain even a little confidence. 

“Baby, you look so good. You gettin' in shape for me?” Yifan brushed the younger males hair from his face. “Let me see your body, you’ve been working so hard.” 

“Take me.” Jackson unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall open for the other to see all his glory. He let Yifan kiss his neck, his hands wandered under the pillow. His soft hand gripped at a small knife, he flicked it open as the other sucked on his neck. The sound hidden in his acted-out moans. “ I want to see you too Fanie.” He whimpered, the nickname hasn’t been said since he was 16. 

“You finally accepted your place, don’t things go so much easier when you’re good,” Yifan whispered in his ear, Jackson’s heart rate sped up. “ This is how it shou-” 

The knife impaled him just under the rib, he let out a shout of pain. Jackson twisted the knife deeper, tears fell from his eyes as the blood trickled down his hands. “Yifan… you changed too.” He pushed the other man off of him, Yifan was too engulfed in pain to do anything about Jackson getting away from him. 

“I-if you leave me Jia er, I will fin-d you.” Yifan crooked out, blood oozed from the wound. “ I will find you.” He repeated as Jackson ran to grab the bag of clothes he put together ahead of time. Jackson didn’t look back, he ran as far as his feet could take him. He found himself on a busy street, he had no idea where he was. He waved a hand and got into the nearest taxi, he looked around and smiled to himself. The airport was busy, he reached in his pockets and fished for the wad of cash that was loaded underneath the mattress. A flight from Shanghai to Seoul would be cheap, he had already made his plans weeks earlier. The first step was not missing this flight, only the bag, the cash, and the clothes on his body. He left that life behind and never looked back. 

Present

He stared for a moment, he hoped his eyes deceived him. He couldn't be weak, as much as he wanted to fall on his knees and cry, he had to be strong.

“I have a deal, you give me the boy and we’ll leave your city alone,” Yifan spoke pulling a cigar from his mouth. 

“I think you underestimate who we are, I can’t just hand him over. You’re the new guys in town, you remember that and you’ll be safe.” Jaebum spoke deeply, his voice dropped an octave.  
“So, you’re his bitch now?” Yifan smirked with the thought that Jackson would allow himself to be spoken to like that. “ Jia er, you ran away just to become som-”

“Shut up, you’re a fucking crook. You could barely hold down Shanghai, every time I turned around you were protecting it from petty gangs.” Jackson hisses, he finally brought his eyes up meeting the other. “That night I stabbed you, I obviously should have stabbed deeper. Does the scar still hurt?” 

“ Who is this new Jia er, I think I’ll enjoy taming you.” Yifan stood, Jaebum stepped in front of Jackson’s body. 

“As I said before. You underestimate us, any further movement and I’ll have a sniper take out everyone I want in this room.” Jaebum turned around connecting eyes with Jackson for a moment. “You have 5 seconds to move these goons away from the door or I’ll shoot the man directly to your right.” 

“Jia er, you’ll let him shoot Tao? Have you forgotten about your family.” Yifan sat back down in his chair, he took a deep breath. “Move away from the door.” The men rushed to the side, each of them looking at Jackson like he broke their hearts. Like he didn’t have a reason to betray them, some of them knew and did nothing to help. They filed out as a group and into the nearest elevator. 

“I know you said you were from Hong Kong, but you didn’t think this was important to mention…” Jinyoung looked at Jackson sideways. 

“How could someone so innocent stab someone,” Bambam asked loudly. 

“Questions in the car, we have to make sure we get out of here alive. He didn’t look like he’d give up that easily.” Jaebum cut the other men off. They followed after him until they reached the car, Jackson searched the seat carefully before he held up a Jacket. 

“This wasn’t in here, get rid of it.” He threw it to Yugyeom and began searching again. 

“Wait what, like do what? Set it on fire?” Yugyeom watched for a moment as the others let Jackson raid the car. 

“Yes.” Jackson handed him random things from the car. “Along with these things.” Yugyeom took the various items and threw them into a metal trash can just behind the building. Lighting a match and throwing it in after all the car contents were inside. 

“Would you care to explain what you are doing, throwing away things inside the car away.” Mark touched Jackson’s shoulder.

“Yifan isn’t dumb enough to put a tracker on a car, he knows that people in your line of work check for trackers like its second nature.” Jackson reaches under the seats and ran his finger along the bottoms. “So he plants random objects that you don’t even think twice about, the car was empty beside the Mcdonald’s bag. But we come back and a jacket, magazine, and headphones.”

“He is right…” Yugyeom wandered back to them. “ Small tracker was hidden in the earphones.” He dropped the small device on the ground, before crushing it under his feet. Jackson finally stopped searching the car and sat near the window, he stared out for a moment. The other joined him before they started the long ride back to the house. 

“Jackson, what is your real name?” Jaebum turned around to face the other. 

“Wang Jia er.” He mumbled back, he fumbled with his clothing for a moment. “Please don’t hand me over to him, I can’t go bac-k.” He voice cracked and a tear fell before he could even stop them. 

“Don’t cry.” Jaebum unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled next to Jackson, he wrapped his arm around him. “I’m not going to hand you over, he was what you left behind… I’m sorry you didn’t ask for this. I dragged you into this.” Jinyoung smiled at the pair, Jaebum actually looked concerned for the other. That’s more emotions than he shows to anyone he’s just met. Finally, they arrived at the house, the gates opened as they drove up to them. Mark parked the car and hopped out the moment he turned the car off to stretch his legs. 

“I’m not driving for the next week.” Mark groans as he nuzzles his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder

“Mark hyung that’s your only job, what would we have you here for?” Jinyoung laughs. 

“Wow, I could have sworn I did all the meetings with our American clients.” Mark smacks the other male on his arm. Yugyeom and Bambam who seems to be joined at the hip traveled to a red sports car. 

“Whoa! You two where the hell are you guys going?” Youngjae yelled at the two youngest before they could hop into the car. 

“We were going clubbing, you want to come?” Bambam smiled as he hopped into the front seat. Youngjae shakes his head and waves them away, the loud car revved up and sped out of the driveway. 

“They drive like lunatics,” Youngjae sighs as he turns around to walk into the house.  
“Youngjae baby come here, me and Mark hyung are going to grab something to eat. Come with us, please.” Jinyoung tilted his head toward Jackson and Jaebum giving a slight nod. All of a sudden it clicked in his naive head, he chuckled and headed towards the other two. 

“Okay hyung, I’ll go with you guys. Are we trying to get Jaebum hyung laid?” He whispers the second sentence. Mark nods quickly before grabbing his arm and Jinyoung joined on the other side. 

“But we’re also trying to get laid, hopefully with you.” Jinyoung pushes him to the next car. “Bye guys, we are going to head out!” Jinyoung announces as he pushes a confused Youngjae into the backseat. 

“Alright don’t be out too late we have another meeting tomorrow,” Jaebum says from the door of the house before closing the door behind him and Jackson. 

“I’m sorry, I ruined your meeting.” Jackson huffs out.

“No, don’t apologize he just wanted weapons we weren’t getting anything from helping this guy out. He offered us only 40% of his earnings, that wasn’t going to go well anyways.” Jaebum explained to the younger. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t think I would have to see him again.” Jackson laughs bitterly. 

“Were you guys together?” Jaebum pressed for answers.

“I mean, if you could consider it together, I was just there. I met him when I was 15, he used me however he wanted… it makes me sick. Toxic, young and stupid, I thought there was no way I’d survive without him. I was weak, hell, I’m still weak. I got tired, I hated myself but I hated him more...” Jackson wiped his eyes. 

“I’ll kill him if you want me to,” Jaebum whispered as though someone else would hear them.  
“Why? Why would you do that for me?” Jackson looked at the other male. 

“I don’t know… I just feel like…” Jaebum stands walks away. “Are you hungry?” He didn’t bother to answer the question. Jackson follows behind him slowly, each step he fell more and more behind the other. 

“It was like this, he saved me from a life that I hated. I depended on him, and he gave me something so much worse. I hated being in the working class, making barely enough to pay my rent. Then you come in and get rid of my shitty roommate, and take me in under your wing like a prince. I should have learned the first time right.” He broke down again, tears fell from his eye and his knees fell to the ground. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Jaebum knelt down, lifting Jackson’s head slowly. “I’ll get rid of him, okay.” He promised the younger. Jaebum lifted him from the floor and picked him up carrying him all the way to his room, as though Jackson was light. Jaebum placed Jackson on the large bed with ease he smiled down at the other. “I'm, going to make you something to eat.” 

“You didn’t have to carry me.” Jackson watched as the other left the room, a smile on his lips. 

“I wanted to.” The elder answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are like "Who the hell is Yifan?" It's Kris Wu a.k.a EXO member because ot12 for life.


	3. Mission 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's first mission goes sour, well not really.

Jaebum did his best to track down Yifan, got other people looking for the guy as well. As much as he wanted to get rid of him, he did have a business to run. Everyday Jackson offered his help, every day he asks if they found Yifan yet. Yifan this, Yifan that, he got tired of hearing the other guys name. The stress of it all ate him from the inside but this life was his choice. 

“Jackson you’re so fucking cute, look at his lips.” Mark slurred as he sunk into the soft couch. This was the only day they’ve had off for a moment and they spent the majority of the day clubbing and drinking, Jaebum was beginning to think he was getting too old for this. His whole body ached but he continued to take shots along with the other members. 

“I bet.. I bet he sucks dick so good,” Yugyeom took a large gulp of whatever alcoholic concoction he had in his cup. 

“I’ve never tried it.” Jackson still somehow spoke normally even though his face was a red as a tomato. 

“Are you drinking orange juice?” Jaebum questioned the Chinese male. 

“I think so.” Jackson was a lot less talkative today. 

“Wait you’ve never sucked a single dick?” Jinyoung was speaking louder than necessary, only a level below yelling. 

“No, I haven’t.” Jackson leaned on Jaebum’s shoulder, the elder felt hot all of a sudden. 

“Are you a virgin? “ Bambam whispered, or at least attempted to whisper in Jackson’s ear. 

“Don’t ask him that.” Jaebum pushed Bambam away from Jackson. 

“You wanna try?” Youngjae was very drunk, the others could barely make out what he said before Mark burst in laughter. Jaebum stood up and clapped his hands together before looking at the mess they made of themselves.

“Alright everyone off to sleep, we gotta get back to business tomorrow.” Jaebum took Jackson’s hand and pulled the younger to his feet. “Come on, you need to rest too.”

“I go with tomorrow, I want to help.” Jackson’s big-eyed stared at him waiting for an answer, and Jaebum’s heart fell into his foot. That had to be the cutest shit he had seen in a long time.

“You can go…” Jaebum was quick to give in. 

“They gonna fuck?” Youngjae took another shot before Mark snatched the bottle from him. He was too far gone by now, he kissed Mark on the cheek as the other held the bottle away from him. Jaebum helped Jackson up the steps, the others drunkenly made went to their rooms. 

“I don’t think you were drinking juice…” Jaebum huffed as he dragged the other to his room and finally put him on the bed. He turned away but small sniffles and whines filled his ears, he turned back to find Jackson crying and whimpering. “What.. why are you crying.” His only response from the other were grabby hands and more whimpering. “Use your words.”

“Don’t leave Jackson.” Jackson grabbed onto the hem of Jaebum’s shirt, damn his heart was in his foot again. 

“I-i won’t leave, what do you want?” Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Put me to sleep hyung.” Jackson smiled, he was cute and there was little Jaebum could do to deny him. Was there any undertone to that? Because Jaebum could think of a really nice way to put him asleep. After a couple of quick seconds of debating, he finally crawled next to Jackson and put his arm around the other males waist, letting himself drift into the scent of Jackson’s strawberry shampoo. 

Jaebum woke up and unraveled his arms from Jackson’s sleeping frame, he stretched and walked over to the bathroom. Washing his face and brushing his teeth quickly, he knows he had some work to finish. 5 months in and they still haven’t heard anything since the meeting with Yifan, it’s like he had dropped off the map. Jackson stayed a homebody majority of the time, he only tagged along when the others asked of him. But, he was starting to get impatient with the waiting. 

“Have you heard anything about Yifan?” Jackson turned over and yawned. 

“No,” Jaebum flipped through a stack of papers at his desk as the other male laid in stuffed animals on the bed. Over the past couple of months, the room hadn't even looked like his anymore, pink blankets and animals were thrown everywhere. Don’t get him started on the Squirtle toys, they stared at him while he slept. 

“You said that yesterday, I can help, do you want me to help?” Jackson pestered the other. 

“Jackson please be quiet.” Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck.

“But I want to help Jaebum!” A fluffy bear was thrown at the back of his head. “Hyung!” 

“Shut up!” Jaebum quickly turned to the other before his face softened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. If you want to help you can just let me finish this alright?” 

“Make me.” Another stuffed animal was thrown at him. 

“What?” 

“I said make me, you told me to shut up. Who gonna make me?” Jackson threw the third bear at his face. 

“You want me to make you? Cause I’ve been thinking of a way to do it for this past couple of months.” He stood up and walked over to the bed. Jackson stuck his tongue out childishly and giggled afterward. “Jackson you are such a brat…” He crawled over the Chinese male before placing his arms on either side of him, his face felt hot. Looking at Jackson underneath him, he could hear his own heartbeat. Jackson stared at him, he bit his lips, freshly washed hair laid softly against his forehead. Before Jaebum knew it his lips were on the other's, hands traveling under the white sweater. Lips so soft against his own he couldn't help but to kiss Jackson again, his taste so beautifully sweet. His sweater was pulled up to his neck as Jaebum continues to run his fingers on the youngers chest, even his body was beautiful.

“Hyung...” Jackson moaned.

“You’re such a pretty boy, a good boy.” Jaebum cooed. 

“I am? I’m a good boy?” Jackson sounded a lot more innocent than he looked at that moment.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy, so good for me.”

“Hyung?” His entire body shook. “Hyung.” It sounded like Jackson but a lot less of the moaning.  
It was morning, his face was buried in a pillow. His dick painfully hard against the sheets as Jackson shook him a 4th time. “Were you having a dream about a dog, you said good boy 5 times.” Jackson laughed as he crawled off the bed. “I didn’t know you cuddled me while I was asleep.” He would always try to come in the room after Jackson was asleep and wake up before him just so the other wouldn't find that out. Jackson trotted from the room, probably going to wake the other members. Jaebum quickly made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, he turned the shower knob and let his clothes fall to the floor. Damn, he seemed desperate, but he hasn’t had the chance to jack-off since Jackson has gotten here. Hot water fell in streams down his toned body, the hot steam fogging up the glass of the shower. He moaned loudly as he finally got to grip his cock, slow strokes and the filthy thoughts of Jackson filling his head. 

“Jackson~” He groaned, moving his thumb over the head slowly. Imaging Jackson soft ass in his hands, cute lips tight around his cock. “Fuck…” He was really desperate, that’s the fastest he's come since puberty. 

“Hyung hurry up, we have to get there at 8!” Jinyoung yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Jaebum sighed and washed his body quickly, all black was the agreement of color but he doubts the rest of them did it. Their sleep schedule was so fucked up they were waking up at 7 in the afternoon, what a fucking mess. He dried his hair and let his body air dry, styling his hair was another problem altogether. 

He finishes off his hair and pulls his tux together, he hated missions like this. The stuffy atmosphere and crowd appearances made his job harder, but a party like this was too good to pass up the opportunity to get rid of a rival. No matter how annoying missions like this were, he always got a good rush out of it. 

Jackson borrowed a pair of Jinyoung's dress pants, the other seemed to have a ball dressing him up and playing in his hair. A silk shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, a simple gold choker, and matching earrings. Jinyoung seemed happy with his handy work before he got dressed, Jackson just sat on his bed quietly and waited for the other. 

“You can speak to me… you know that right?” Jinyoung looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. 

“I didn’t want to annoy you” Jackson watched how he handled his clothes as though they were the most delicate thing on the planet, meticulously tied his bow-tie and combing his hair until it was perfect. 

“How are you and Jaebum getting along?” Jinyoung asked suddenly, he stuffed a pistol in his waistband before pulling his jacket over top. 

“I think we are okay, he’s probably just keeping me here so I don’t say anything.” Jackson sighed. 

“Oh, so you stupid stupid.” Jinyoung said bluntly.

“What?” 

“If Jaebum was just keeping you here for the purpose of you not snitching on him, he would’ve just killed you. But he’s allowing you to go on a mission with us, you are one of us. You aren’t the hostage with 6 guys, we are 7.” Jinyoung smiled widely, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. 

“Okay, you guys! Cars now please!” Mark shouted in the hall, Jinyoung sprayed himself with cologne and rushed out.

“Come on!” Jackson hopped up and quickly followed behind him until everyone met in the front yard, everyone looked expensive as fuck, to be honest. Bambam was dressed in jewels and a tight tuxedo, Yugyeom didn’t even bother to put a shirt under his, Youngjae was in a simple white and black tux, Mark just had on dress pants and a shirt, and Jaebum. Jaebum looked great, his body was lined with red velvet (ha get it) and black. The suit fit him perfectly, an expensive watch showed just below the cuff of the tux. 

“Alright, the three youngest take a car together. Let Youngjae drive please!” Jaebum yelled as they rushed to the red Mercedes. “Okay, Jinyoung and Ja-”

“Nah I want to ride with Mark hyung, I want to stop and get food and you never let me get food,” Jinyoung complained. Jaebum looked at Jackson, his jaw nearly fell to the floor. 

“Yeah, okay yeah go ahead. Me and Jackson will uh… go .” Jaebum walked stiffly to the black Camaro, the youngest joined him in the car. Another glance at Jackson, shit was he getting hard again? Mark and Jinyoung sped away in a yellow Mustang, the engine so loud it shook the ground. Team Maknae left next, leaving behind a dust trail as they drove out past the gates of the house. Lastly, Jaebum pressed to rev the engine before he swiveled the wheel and sped out behind them. The ride was only 15 minutes, but every glance he stole from Jackson just electrified his arousal. Jackson starred mindlessly out of the window, his shirt fell open and he continued to play with the small detailing of the necklace. “Do you have a gun?” 

“No, do I need one?” Jackson turned to him. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll give you something .” They waited in a long line of cars, one by one a valay took each car and parked it. Jaebum looked around once they were outside, the other must already. Upon entering they were greeted by multiple servers and plenty of the rich, high ceilings doused in chandeliers and gold trimmings. 

“What’s your last name, sir?” A man behind a small podium asked he flipped through an iPad as he waiting for their names.

“Kang, Kang Jaebum. This is my plus one.” He lied, he waited for the man to find his name upon the list. He nodded and moved the velvet rope from in front of them, put his hand out in politeness as they strolled into the main ballroom. Hundreds of people were stretched across the floor, most with champagne in hand and expensive outfits on. They ended up near a bar, they haven’t spotted any of the others yet, Jaebum slipped an earpiece on and handed another one to Jackson. “Put this on, we are all connected. If you get separated from me just speak and I’ll be able to come.” Jackson stood up suddenly and stumbled onto the other, he straightened up quickly. That was odd. They sat there in silence for about 5 more minutes, Jaebum growing impatient with no words from the others. 

“I’m going to go find the others, try to stay in the area alright.” Jaebum slipped into the crowd quickly, now it was showtime. A drink was slid in front of him, he already knew who it was from. 

The main target, Yen Seoyong. He was tall and handsome, this was his event after all. The man made his way over to Jackson before he took Jaebum’s seat. He’s been looking at Jackson since the pair came near the bar, sending him eyes of lust constantly. Jinyoung had gone through the plan with him, and he was 100% positive that this was Seoyong. 

“Should I worry about your guy pal that just left?” he spoke slyly, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

“What do you want Mr.Yen, I don’t think we know each other.” Jackson took a sip of the beverage.

“Well, you can’t come to my event looking like that, and expect not to get acquainted with me.” The man placed his hand on Jackson's thigh, rubbing small circles on the thick appendage. “ Come with me.” He whispered in Jackson's ear. He took the smaller males hand and led him away from the crowd, a short elevator ride and they could see the entirety of the people. It was already 9:30, this was already taking too long for Jackson’s liking. 

“Are there any rooms here Mr.Yen?” Jackson looked up and the other male, before biting his pink lips. 

“What kind of party would it be without them.” Seoyong pressed himself against Jackson ass, he rutted against him for a moment before his hands snuck into the open v of the smaller man’s shirt. “Aren’t you pretty.” 

“Then what’s taking you so long Mr.Yen.” Jackson pressed into the other male.

“Jackson? Where are you? Who are you talking to?” The small headset rang in his ear, Jaebum has heard everything.

“Who would’ve thought there were rooms upstairs, you sure you didn’t plan this Mr.Yen.” Jackson chuckled, and hopefully, Jaebum got the hint of where he was.

“I could plan everything with someone like you.” The man pulled him to a wooden door labeled Presidential Suite, kissing upon Jackson’s neck leaving hickeys all over. “You’re so fucking sexy, you wanna ride me?” The helped Jackson form his shirt and left it messily on the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed as Jackson straddled his lap. The man grinded against Jackson, impossibly hard against him. This guy didn’t want to do anything, he just wanted Jackson the ride him? The Chinese male tried hard not to roll his eyes, vanilla motherfucker. 

“Oh, Mr.Yen I want to ride you so bad!” He moaned, god the others must be laughing their asses off at his exaggerated moans. 

“Mhh, is that a gun or are you just happy to see me.” The man kissed him again before he laid back, placing his hands behind his head.  
“Mmh,” Jackson grinded against the man, Seoyoung’s eyes fluttered shut. Jackson reached into his front waistband. “It’s a gun.” The man snapped up but before he could even react PANG! He pointed the gun directly at Seoyong’s head, the silencer made a sharp sound as a small uniform hole etched its way into the man's forehead. The door burst open, Jackson couldn't even turn around before was yanked off the body and pressed into the wall. His body trembled with adrenaline as his attacker gripped at the back of his neck. 

“You thought that was okay.” A voice had him pressed against the wall, a nice scent of college and a familiar shampoo mixed in his nose. “Answer me!” He was forced around to face the culprit. 

“Hyung?” Jackson’s face grew hot.

“Shut up! Look at what he did to you!” Jaebum let him go, knees buckling below him before he snatched the gun from the younger man's hand. He shot the body again, and again. Jaebum kicked into onto the floor as though it were nothing to him. “Sit down Jackson.”

“Hyung, we should go find the others..” 

“I said sit the fuck down!” Jackson found a seat quickly. “First you take my gun, then you go in after the target alone.” His voice quieted down, all sharp angle and dark eyes flashing in the moonlight. 

“Hyung I’m sorry, please I’ll be good.” Tears began to well up in his eyes, his bottom lips trembled.

“Be quiet. ” Jaebum threatened darkly, picking up the younger man’s shirt. Even while he was mad he didn’t treat Jackson roughly, he pulls each of his arms through the shirt and buttoned it for the younger. Yifan would have hit him, definitely for taking his gun. Jaebum pulled him to his feet and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along the way. Back down the elevator, through the crowd and main lobby. “Mission completed, everyone head home.” He spoke into the headset as they exited the building. 

“Hyung, I did the mission doesn’t that mean I did well?” Jackson mumbled as the valay brought around their car, Jaebum wordlessly took the keys and entered the driver side. Jackson followed behind and got on the passenger’s side, Jaebum turned towards him. Eyes thin and lips tight, his hand snaked its way to Jackson's thigh giving a heavy-handed squeeze.

“When I said be quiet, I meant it. Don’t test me Jackson.” The younger man whimpered. Jaebum ran his hand up to the side of Jackson's face and took the earpiece from his ear, before flicking it off and doing the same to his own. 

\--  
“In the least weird way possible, I want to jack off right now.” Bam groaned in the backseat.

“Honestly same.” Yugyeom sighed. 

“Same.” Jinyoung spoke through the headset. 

“Not even gonna lie, same.” Mark joined in the background.

“Am I the only one who doesn't want to jack off?” Youngjae questioned

“You.. you have your dick out…” Bambam mumbled. “Hyung no! Not in public!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seoyong isn't real lmao


	4. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after dancing around each other for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter things are going to take a much darker turn, they are in the mafia after all. And Jaebum ain't the most stable thing in the box. Shit gonna get real is what I'm trying to say.
> 
> (also sorry for the last update... I forgot to upload it lmao. But I was only one day late so.)

Once they entered the household Jackson stormed up the steps, maybe he was too harsh to him. Is it too soon to say sorry? No, why is he even debating this… he’s the boss and Jackson was in the wrong. Jaebum sighed as he walked up the steps, it’s not that hard to just say sorry right? He stood silently in front of the door for a good minute, surely Jackson had heard his footsteps and was probably ready to curse him out. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head around the corner to spy on the other. 

“Jackson… let’s talk about it okay?” Jaebum crossed the doorway, sniffle caught his ears.

“I don’t want to talk, get out hyung.” Jackson buried his face deep in the stuffed animals. He was laid across the bed, legs sprawled out and face in the plushies like he could breathe oxygen from them. 

“This is my room.” Jaebum closed the door behinds himself. “Do you want me to apologize?” 

“No, I want you to leave. Jaebum is mean…” Jackson turned onto his back and squinted at other. “Apologize.” 

“So you do want to apologize…” His feet moved towards the bed on their own accord, he sat down slowly and the edge. A soft kick at his side signaled he should get it over with. “Okay,” he never apologized even when he knew what he did was wrong “I’m sorry I overreacted, I know you just tried to do the mission.”

“That wasn’t hard, right Jaebummie.” Jackson sat up and smiled at him. That wasn't hard he sure was, maybe he could act on it for once. 

“I’m still upset with you Jackson.” This wasn’t a good idea but he’s already got the shitstorm rolling, might as well keep it going with his ‘Emotions’. 

“I’m sorry I took your gun without permission.” Jackson held his shoulder, the most sincere look in his eyes.

“I’m not mad at that.” 

“What? Hyung why are you mad at me, I did well!” A pout formed on the smaller males lips. 

“Don’t let other men touch you like that, ever.” Jaebum stood up at his words and did everything in his power to not look back at Jackson’s face. But of course the younger would press for answers, what else would a brat do?

“I can do what I want, I’m not dating anyone.” Jackson threw a pillow at the elders back. Boy, if this didn’t give him dejavu. 

“Not in my house you can’t.” Jaebum turned to look at the other. 

“I said, I do what I want. I didn’t ask to be here.” Jackson jumped off the bed and walked up to the other. 

“Nobody is keeping you here!” His voice raised louder than what he expected, Jackson stepped back. 

“I don’t care anymore, you’re mean!” Jackson pushed him harshly, Jaebum doesn’t know what happened but next thing he knew he had Jackson pinned to the wall again. A repeat of the room all over again, their face deathly close to one another. Jackson shivered in his hands as he attempted to fight Jaebum off of him, he was silently fighting. 

“I’m not going to hit you, why do you keep testing me. No matter how rude and bad you are, I’m not him. I won’t hit you.” Jaebum released his hands from the other and let them fall to his sides. Jackson shifted for a moment before he mumbled something beneath his breath, he looked up to Jaebum.

“Sseuni is sorry.” Tears were in his eyes, a couple dropped before Jaebum caved into the younger. Jaebum wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a strong embrace as he wiped the tears from his large eyes. Shit, now he feels like a jerk and now he was going to feel more like one because of his smart idea on how to stop the other from crying. He lifted Jackson's chin, big eyes stared back into his. Why is it so fucking hot in here… he leaned and placed a deep kiss onto Jackson’s lips. So soft again his, the taste of cherry lip balm on his own. His hands caressed Jackson’s thin waist, he snuck his tongue in the other man's mouth. A press of courage when he felt Jackson’s tongue move against his own, his hand snuck down further until he finally got a grasp of Jackson’s beautiful ass. Jackson’s hands ran up his arms and over his shoulders, finger threading through his raven black hair. They pulled away from each other, slightly panting for air. Jackson's face was flushed, lips red, and eyes were blown wide. God, he looked wrecked and they haven’t even done anything yet. A moan ripped through the room, Jaebum didn’t realize he was still squeezing Jackson’s ass in his hands, the sound of his whimpers and moans filling his ears was enough pleasure to him. 

“Don’t let another man touch you, do you understand?” Jaebum moved his hands from their position, if he could he would have left them there forever. Jackson nodded quickly, another whimper escaped his lips. “Use words Jackson.” 

“... I understand hyung.” His voice was so small, so different from the loud Jackson. 

“Good.” Jaebum back away from the shorter male and turned away, he wanted to scream but it would be better if he didn’t. 

“Hyung… why are you leaving?” Jackson grabbed the hem of his, an action that constantly gave him heart problems. “Hyung don’t leave me like this, please Jaebummie.” Self-control was very low at times like this, damn he was cute. 

“Baby, we got business to take care of. The others are probably waiting for us, but if you still feel the same later…” Jaebum trailed off as he opened the door. Jackson slumped against the wall in defeat, everything felt so good. He felt high in the moment of bliss, he picked himself up and followed the same way Jaebum went. He liked him, he liked Jaebum a lot. No matter how much he teased him or spoke rudely, all this time Jaebum never hit him. Never told him he wasn’t good enough and spoiled him with everything he asked for. But to tease him so badly, he didn’t do anything to deserve it. 

“Where’s Jackie?” Youngjae asked and he vigorously washed his hands.

“He’s upstairs, he might come down later,” Jaebum mumbled.

“Did you fuck him yet?” Mark questioned like it was very out-of-pocket of him to ask. 

“What? No, shut up Mark.” Jaebum shoved his arm lightly. 

“What the hell Jaebum, do it before Jinyoung tries to get him in a threesome.” Mark groans.

“Shut up Mark, you’ve seen his ass.” Jinyoung hits him on the arm. 

“It’s even better when you touch it, but have fun looking.” Jaebum laughed as he stood up. 

“It is hyung?” Jackson’s soft voice called from behind him. 

“He touched your ass Jackson, want me to beat him up?” Youngjae asks as he opened the fridge. 

“No, I liked it.” He walked behind Jaebum inching close to his ear. “A Lot.” The last words slipped off his tongue in a whisper.

“Uh, you guys leave. Let me speak with Jackson for a moment.” Jaebum stumbled over his words. 

“You can’t kick us out of a public room Jaebum hyung, it was in the house rules.” Yugyeom tested. 

“Rules became obsolete when you lost your virginity to Bambam in the living room.” 

“Technically,” Yugyeom began.  
“No shut up, we don’t want to hear it.” Jinyoung covered the youngest member’s mouth. “You can kick Bambam and Yugyeom out, but not us.” 

“Then we’ll leave,” Jaebum concluded as he stood and grabbed Jackson’s hand, walking into the living room. 

“So rough with me hyung.” Jackson whined. He was really losing his patience, it’s his own fault that Jackson is teasing him. In reality, this is how Jackson acted all the time, but he was just really horny. “Hyung, let’s leave tonight. We can get a hotel…”

“You want it that bad, you put up that front that you are such a little innocent boy.” Jaebum caressed his face. 

“I am an innocent little boy.” Jackson wrapped his arms around the elder’s broad shoulders. “Come on hyung.” 

“That’s too casual baby, we’re a couple now. Don’t you think I deserve a better name.” 

“I don’t remember you asking me out, you just kissed me and groped me. Nasty man you.” Jackson chuckled. 

“Then, will you go out with me?” Jaebum kissed Jackson on his cheek. 

“Well yeah, no shit I will.”

“Don’t curse you brat.” 

“Get a fucking room!” Jinyoung yelled from the kitchen. 

“Who tops?” Yugyeom asked a bit louder than was needed.

“Jackson?” Bambam questioned. 

“PFFT, hell no. The only thing Jackson could top is a pillow.” Mark laughed. 

“Shut up!” Jaebum yelled. 

“He’s obviously a baby boy, pillow princess, dick destroyer.” Youngjae listed off as many different names he could think of. 

“If he’s a baby, that would make Jaebum hyung his daddy.” Bambam concluded. A blush coated Jaebum.

“Why are you so red? Are you okay?” Jackson touched Jaebum’s forehead curiously. Jaebum shook it off and laughed, the younger shrugged and headed back into the kitchen. Maybe they should get a hotel, Jaebum pulled his phone from his pockets beginning a search for a pleasant spot. The day continues as usual, sending the younger members on pickups and a whole bunch of paperwork. Mark went on a meeting with some of the English clients and decided to drag Jackson along with him, being one of the only other ones at the house that could speak English. Normally he would have taken Bambam, but that kid made one too many dick jokes at previous meetings. Of course, Jackson did little talking at this meeting, he had no idea what the meeting was about. Once they returned to the house Mark instantly ran inside like he was allergic to the snow falling. Jackson enjoyed it for a little, running and stomping through the snow. 

“Jackson! Get out of the snow you’re gonna get the floor wet when you come inside.” Mark yelled from the door. 

“You can't tell me what to do!” Jackson stomped on another pile of snow. 

“Jaebum get Jackson out of the snow please!” Mark rolled his eyes and went into the house probably to steal warmth from Jinyoung as soon as he saw the other.

“Jackson get out of the snow right now! We have to go somewhere.” Jaebum sounded like he was struggling with something in the doorway.

“You guys going somewhere?” Jinyoung walked up the leader with Mark wrapped around him tightly. 

“Jackson wants to see his parents, and who am I to stop him.”

“Oh! Okay, have fun guys.” The younger spoke with a wink added on to his sentence, no matter how much he tried a lie never got past Jinyoung. Jackson had no idea Jaebum had even gotten in contact with his parents, wouldn't he have told him that. Jaebum joined him outside, a small pink suitcase and a matching black one. 

“Did you at least tell my mom I said hello?” Jackson asked as he pulled himself from the snow, a very messed up snow angel left as a print. 

“Go get in the car Jackson.” Jaebum threw the bags into the backseat. Jackson hopped up and ran to the door, once he was settled inside Jaebum joined him on the driver side. He tried not to talk much, trying to keep it a bit of a surprise but the stupid smile on his face was probably gonna give it away. Jackson was playing games on Jaebum’s phone, who knows how much time passed but by the time they made it to the fancy hotel, it was nightfall. 

“Are we going to another meeting?” Jackson question as he looked at the tall building. 

“Just go inside and ask for a reservation under my name, okay, I'm gonna get the bags out.” Jaebum parked near the entrance, deep blue lights cast over the bar area of the main lobby. The large glass windows seemed to be glowing as Jackson searched them, he stepped inside greeted by waiters and staff. This was beyond fancy. He trailed his way around trying to find signs to the check-in desk, but before he knew it he was lost in a sea of people. He didn’t want to panic but he was lost, and it wasn’t like he could just look over the people’s heads. 

“Jackson!” Jaebum called out to him, he heard the others voice but didn’t see him at all. A strong hand grabbed him and pulled in. “I can’t even let you do this alone…” 

“Why are we here?” Jackson asked curiously. Jaebum either heard him and choose not to answer or he really didn’t hear him. The elder man found the check-in desk quickly, a few words were shared between the key-keeper and Jaebum before and key of his own was handed over. The elevator ride seemed to take ages, the had to at least be on the 14th floor. The doors opened too slowly for Jackson’s taste, he hastily made an exit. The glass elevator made him a bit nervous, Jaebum lead him down a decorated hall. Finally, they were greeted to a set of double doors. Jaebum slips the keycard near the sensor and pushed the door open. 

“It’s nice right?” Jaebum moved to the middle of the room, letting go of the overpacked suitcases. A red theme, large circle bed, and beautiful decorations, a glass chandelier hung over them. 

“Hyung, I didn’t think you’d really get a hotel.” Jackson peeled off his coat and let it fall to the floor. 

“You hungry?” Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed, well it's a circle, so the nearest part to Jackson. He took off his coat also, a black t-shirt fitted to his body. He looked good, toned arms stroked the plush red blanket and Jackson just nodded to whatever he said. “You aren't listening, come here.” The younger male stood in front of the other male. “I don’t like when you don’t listen.” 

“Sorry…” 

“Prove it.”

“Prove that I’m sorry, hyung! What do you want me to do, suck your dick?” A harsh tug from the front of his shirt connected him face to face with Jaebum, the older man kissed Jackson deeply before quickly pulling away. “Oh.”

Jackson dropped to his knees, with that voice. Jaebum could make him do anything.


	5. Hotel Room [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum eats ass for the first time lmao, also I suck summaries. Not like you guys didn't already know. But as mentioned last chapter this is kinda the last of all the funny shit (like there will still be funny shit) but people get hurt and stuff doesn't stay big happy.   
> (I'm updating on Tuesdays now btw, Monday kills me so *le shrug*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do I right? is this how you write porno?

Jaebum’s hands caressed either side of Jackson’s face, the other was trembling in his touch. Was he scared? Jaebum couldn't help but to pull the other to his feet, hugging his sides and placing a deep kiss on his lips. 

“I love you.” Jackson stared at him, did he say that aloud? The kisses over-flowed, praise and compliments poured from Jaebum’s mouth every time he caught a breath from the other. Jackson was under him now, hair messy and lips red. He looked beautiful against the red satin blanket, black silk pillows framing his fluffy light amber hair. He was so beautiful, Jaebum could barely contain himself, everything about the other made him happy. Jackson was everything he wanted in someone, he was perfect and nothing could ruin it. No matter all the range of emotions, no matter how loud, or clingy, he was perfect. The younger laid underneath him, hands clasped around his neck as he planted hickeys all over his neck. He looked into Jackson's eyes before slowly unbuttoning his sweater, even his body was pretty, not like Jaebum hadn’t expected that. Pink rosebuds on his cute chest, his pecs were soft to the touch. 

“Hyung I want to see you too.”Jackson finally squeaked out. Jackson helped the dark turtle-neck off of those broads shoulders, Jaebum's eyes watching his every movement. Jackson licked his lips, he reached out to touch one of the many scars coating the elder's body. Jaebum flinched back for a moment, grabbing the younger males hand in a swift move. “Hyung, I like them.” The grip loosened, just enough for his to finally graze his fingers on the one across Jaebum’s chest. He liked them a lot more than he thought he would, with each scar his hand passed over, the harder he got. Jaebum dipped down before licking slowly over his soft nipple, slowly sliding his hand to the other before giving a confident pinch. A loud moan ripped through the room, Jackson was loud, and Jaebum loved it. There was so much he wanted to say to Jackson, he wanted praise him, worship him even. 

“Baby, you're so pretty.” More. “I want you to be mines forever.” Jackson moaned as the other dragged his teeth lightly of his nipple. He wasn’t going to make it, Jackson wouldn’t mind a little dirty talk right? “I want you stretched out on my cock.” An even louder moan ripped through the room, Jaebum grinned darkly. 

“Hyung… take off my clothes please.” Jackson whined in his ear, he wanted to just rip the rest of the clothing off. But, instead, he carefully pulled off Jackson’s pants. “Hyung please…” Jackson began to take off his pants himself, kicking them onto the floor before attempting to take off his underwear also. 

“Go ahead, you don’t need my help right?” Jaebum moved his hands, “Go ahead and take it off.” Jackson whined while he tugged on his underwear, sliding them over his ass and thick thighs. He turned his head away, too scared to look in Jaebum’s eyes. “You want to do it all yourself…” Jaebum loomed over him, a strong hand turns his attention right back to Jaebum. “Answer me.” 

“No.” Jackson's eyes tried to stray away from the other, but the Korean male kept him in a lock.   
“No what.” Jaebum's hand slid down to his neck, a light squeeze was given. 

“No Jaebum hyung.” Jackson’s head leaned back into the pillows, a moan slipped from his mouth. Jaebum grinded against him slowly, painfully slow. “Jaebummie ahh…” Jaebum sat up for a moment, before he unbuckled his belt and slowly slipped it through each pant loop. There was a tent in his pants that made Jackson’s dick twitch, every movement the man made. The boxers were next, Jackson swallowed as he watched the other. Everything was moving in slow motion, and then a monster popped out. Oh god, that’s not even a dick, that’s a third leg. Jackson knew Jaebum had to be big but this is just unnecessary. 

“Jackson? You okay?” Jaebum asked the other, his soothing voice snatching Jackson from the dick realm. 

“Hyung, you uh… you’re huge.” Jackson finally choked out. Jaebum stared back at him for a moment, before a shit eating grin spread across his face. 

“Baby, aren’t you the one who said you were going to suck me?” Jaebum grabbed the younger males arm, pulling him in face-to-face. He traced down Jackson's arm before lacing his fingers with the others, pulling him off the bed and in front of a chair. Once his leg hit the back of the black leather he sat promptly, legs open with the snake on display. “Get on your knees baby.” Jackson complied, he fell to his knees embarrassingly fast. Hands shakily wrapped around Jaebum’s hard cock, he let out a deep groan that was like music to Jackson’s ears. He stroked it a couple of times before giving a short lick on the head, Jaebum’s hand moved to the top of his head. He suckled on the top, lips sinking down as he took in a deep breath. Jaebum’s cock hit the back of his throat and he wasn’t even half-way, Jackson’s eyes rolled back as he took him in deeper. His jaw burned but he couldn’t bring himself to stop sinking down on the thick appendage, Jaebum’s deep groans did nothing but encourage him more. Saliva coated his lips and Jaebum’s shaft, he pulled off with a loud pop before taking another deep breath and sinking back down. Bobbing his head slowly, following a rhythm he made in his mind. He moaned around Jaebum as the other pulled on his hair lightly, he bucked his hip forward trying everything in his power to keep control. Jackson’s eyes met his, he snapped his hips forward again. Fingers laced in the soft lock as he hit the back of Jackson's throat repeatedly. He calmed down for a moment, pulling Jackson off of himself. 

“Hyung,” He already sounded a wreck, “Sseuni wants you…” He nuzzled the inside of Jaebum's thigh. Control, that’s all he needed. Jackson was in another world something so big hitting the back of his throat left him in a daze. By the time he had come to his senses his back was flush against the bed again. Jaebum had his leg propped up on each of his broad shoulders, he dipped in between Jackson’s legs and bit at his sensitive skin between his thighs. 

“You’re so fucking pink down here Jackson, so tight and sexy.” Jaebum growled between each bite. “I just want to eat you.” He licked a long stripe from his thigh to his hip bone. Moans and whimpers escaped Jackson’s mouth, his legs trembled around the other. Jaebum pushed his hair from his face making eye-contact only for a moment before he wrapped a strong hand around each of Jackson's thighs. Mouth opening before he flicks his tongue against the pink hole, a stranded moan poured from Jackson’s lips. He dipped his tongue past the tight rim, was this kid hairless or did he always shave everything away? This wasn’t the time to ask that, but he did know it was hot. 

“Jaebummie!” Jackson threw his head back. “Ah…” He repeated the man’s name like it was the only word he knew, he legs shuttered attempting to close. Jaebum stuck his tongue deeper into the other, strong arms forcing the other legs to remain open. Jackson cock was flush against his stomach, the head a bright red against his tanned skin. Twitching with every lick and touch Jaebum gave to him, back arching beautifully off the bed. “Hyung please stop, I’m gonna cum!” Jackson pulled lightly on Jaebum’s hair, body beginning to quiver. Jaebum pulled himself away from the other, did he just eat someone's ass? If that was the reaction he got, he wouldn't mind doing it forever. He licked his lips before looking up towards Jackson, he sat up and watched the youngers chest heave up and down.

“You want this, right?” Jaebum asked. 

“Please, Sseuni needs you.” His heart almost snapped in two, how could he be so cute right now. Control, Jaebum mentally smacked himself. God knows he wanted to be rough, but Jackson didn’t need that right now. Based off his past relationship he doubts the other would like that very much, he’s already taken it a bit far with his hand around the younger males neck. Slow down and control, he reminded himself. Hopefully, he picked the right hotel, he reached over to the nightstand and opened the top dresser, digging around before a small plastic bottle hit his hand. Jackson squirmed beneath impatiently, hands rubbing up and down Jaebum’s torso until he heard the sound of the cap being popped open. Jaebum poured the cold liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm it even a little. 

“Okay, Jackson I don’t want to hurt you, let me know if you want to stop okay?” Jackson just nodded back, spreading his leg wider for Jaebum to slip back between his legs. His hand traced down Jackson’s abs, hip bone, brushing against his pink cock, down to his tight pucker. Jaebum slowly pushed one finger in, the Chinese male sucked in air, letting out a small whimper. The second finger entered him, he gripped onto Jaebum’s shoulders biting into the tender flesh. Jaebum scissored his fingers slowly, the third finger entered. A strangled moan tore from Jackson’s mouth as Jaebum continued to loosen him up. “You like that?” Jaebum teased as he presses on Jackson prostate lightly. “You look so good under me.” Jaebum took his finger out of the younger, earning a displeased groan. He sat up on his knees, pulling Jackson’s legs over his thighs. His cock lined up at Jackson’s hole, he held his hips rubbing soothing circles into the heated skin. “You want me? Tell me how much you want me baby.” Jaebum pushed against the other. 

“Please, I’ve been so good pleas-e.” Jackson was on the edge of crying from all the teasing and prep. Jaebum pushed past the tight rim slowly, kissing Jackson’s to help distract from the pain. Jackson groaned into his mouth, tongue flicking against his own as he pushed into the other. Jackson's hair was stuck to his forehead, labored breaths as Jaebum pushed deeper and deeper into him. Shameless moans fell from his mouth, he pulled away to catch his breath just as Jaebum filled him. Fully sheathed inside of Jackson he stayed there for a moment, enjoying the tightness and warmth of the younger. Both of them let out a sigh as his hips met Jackson’s soft ass, Jaebum kissed against his neck repeatedly. Licking and biting, leaving love mark all over the vast expanse of skin. 

“Can I move?” Jaebum grunted, Jackson tapped on the elder’s hips to signal him. Jaebum pulled out halfway, sliding back into the warmth slowly. 

“Mmh hyung, pleas-” Jaebum snapped his hips once, a gasp was sucked in. Something warm hit his stomach, white ropes spurt out of the younger, Jackson’s twitching cock finally reached its peak. 

“You came, huh? You asked me too baby, I didn’t even get to come yet.” Jaebum gripped his hand loosely around Jackson’s neck, he was really running out of patience. The younger male looked so wrecked, he wanted to see just how far he could take it before Jackson was crying and moaning under him. He almost pulled out, before sliding back in, beginning a slow and torturous pace. Jackson put his hand over his mouth, Jaebum quickly slapped it away. Giving a harsh grind inside of the other. “Don’t cover your fucking mouth.” Jaebum began to pick up his pace, the lewd sound of skin slapping together and moans filled the room. The earth-shattering scream Jackson let out when hit his prostate did nothing but make him do it over and over. The younger fisted the sheets, knuckles turning white as if he could grip any harder. Jaebum moved slow and deep, moving his body flush against the other. “You're so cute, hyung feels so good inside you baby,” Jackson answered him in a paragraph of jumbled words, mostly gasps and moans. “Tell hyung how you feel baby, tell d-” His own eyes almost bucked out his head, almost exposed himself. 

“Good good go-od it feels goo-d ah!” Jackson shuttered closed the moment Jaebum switched positions, Jackson's knees were damn near touching the bed near his face. Jaebum kissing the boy deeply, biting his lip and bruising him more. He didn’t know how long he could take this, Jaebum moved so perfectly inside him. Everything felt euphoric, every movement made him moan and spasm with excitement. Jaebum thrust against a bundle of nerves that made his toes curl, another loud gasp tore from his throat. He could barely control the things slipping from his mouth, the slow movement and early orgasm didn’t help make this any less pleasurable. His cock was standing proudly, rubbing against Jaebum and himself. Jackson looked down, watching the appendage open him up and pull out, he couldn’t even look at Jaebum’s eyes. The sharp features carved into this skin, he could feel them watching him.

“Look at me baby, come on.” Jaebum nosed at the side of his face. Jackson's head steadily turned to the other, waves of pleasure crashing into him as he stared back in Jaebum’s lustful gaze. A tight bundle in the pit of his stomach gathered again, he squeezed around Jaebum. “You gonna come again baby? You gonna come for hyung?” Jaebum whispered into his ears, a firm hand holding his arms above his head. Body convulsing under the elder, tears brimmed his eyes as he tried everything to hold back. “Go ahead and come, don’t think that’s gonna stop me.” 

“Daddy~” Jackson back arched once more, spurts of thin hot liquid emptied out between them. His body wracked in pleasure, Jaebum was so deep he could feel the pulsing of his cock deep inside of himself. 

“What did you say?” Jaebum stared at him for a moment, hips slowing down a bit. 

“I-i’m sorry, you just- your voice and I-” Jaebum kissed him quiet. 

“Say it again.” Jaebum thrust suddenly, a yelp came from the younger. Post orgasm haze getting ripped away from him in a moment, any control Jaebum was trying to keep left at that moment. “Or do I have to make you say it?” Jackson whimpered pathetically in response, his half-hard dick bouncing in between them. “Alright, guess I’ll have to make you.” He pulled out of the younger, a string of confused whines followed. Manhandling Jackson to his stomach and pulling his hips flush against his, he slid deep into the other. Hand pressed to the back his throat as he began a ruthless pace, Jackson screamed into the pillow. Jaebum watched himself disappear in and out of the puffy hole, pinky and stretched so nicely around his cock. “Fuck baby you feel so good, you like Daddy’s cock don’t you?” A muffled yes followed by a broken cry pleased his ears, the younger squeezed around him. 

“So big, I love i-t mh hyung more.” 

“You’re acting like such a cute little slut for me, baby boy you’re so fucking sexy.” His voice ended in a growl.

“I can’t- oh g-od Jaebum-mie I can’t ahhh!” Jackson cried out cutely, hair bouncing each time Jaebum slammed into him. His vision began to blur as a dry orgasm engulfed his body, his thighs shook uncontrollably. “Daddy! D-addy please co-me inside ahh~” Grunts and moans filled the room, Jaebum seemed to have an endless supply of stamina. He snaked his arm around Jackson’s neck, pulling his back against his own torso as he fucked him deeply. A predatory bite made on the Chinese male's neck, blooming into a beautiful red and purple flower. Jaebum hips stuttered, he pushed deep into the boy, his hot load filled Jackson to the brim. He let out a deep moan, riding out his own orgasm while Jackson panted and spasmed in his arms.

He pulled himself out slowly, a drawn-out moan left Jackson’s shaking body. He laid the other down softly, whose body still shaking from the non-stop stimulation. He left the bed for a moment, whatever third-edition Jackson was in he didn’t notice the older man leave. Jackson looked around as his senses came back to him, his body calmed down after a couple of minutes. He looked down, body cleaned and new blanket beneath him. Maybe he was out of it a lot longer than he thought he was, he patted his sides curiously. 

“Daddy?” He whined out, his arms searched the bed in confusion. Did Jaebum leave? Why would he leave, he told Jackson he loved him. Why would he leave? Jackson’s whines turn into quiet cries, hiccups caught between each breath. “Jaebummie…”

“Hey baby boy, I just went to go get you something to eat.” Jaebum entered the room with a couple of bags in hand. The red turtle-neck fit every contour of his body, Jackson almost couldn’t look away. 

“Come cuddle with me hyung.” Jackson forced himself to wipe away his tears, as much as he wanted the other to comfort and baby him. 

“Hyung? We are changing back? I thought you’d like a nickname like baby boy.” Jaebum spoke mindlessly as he placed the bags on the bed before crawling next to Jackson.

“I-I do like it,” Jackson mumbled before reaching for one of the bags.

“I like my nickname too,” Jaebum helped him untie the knot to the various snacks he’d bought. 

“Jaebummie!” Jackson giggled lightly, hands reaching for a bag of chips before they were snatched from his grip. “Hyung! Stop being a butthead.” 

“Guess the name and I’ll give you the chips back,” Jaebum dangled the bag above the younger males head. 

“Daddy give Sseuni the chips,” A small jab was made to his ribs, Jaebum gave in easily. So much for not exposing his kink.

“Jackson, I love you.” Jackson smiled at him, pearly white teeth gleaming as he happily said the words back. Jaebum was happy, this is the feeling he wanted for the rest of his life. Forever.


	6. Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busan was lovely, full of lush beaches and people willing to buy the drugs you were selling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries... anyways. For those of you who thought I yeeted this, I DID NOT. I just took December to study and celebrate the holidays.

The scratches of his pencil were the only sound beside Jackson breathing in the room, Jaebum turned from his desk and watched the other for a moment. He was cute, always was, pretty brown hair falling over his eyes. Jaebum stood quietly and picked up his coat, another night out.

There it was again, Jaebum left him all alone at night. Where was he going? Jackson cracked open his eyes as the door shut behind the elder man, the warm scent of his cologne filling Jackson’s senses. He decided to ignore and try to lay back down, but there was the nagging. What if Jaebum found someone that wasn’t so dependent on him, what if he found someone better. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t cry until the sun came up, crawling from the bed with puffy eyes and a swollen face. Jaebum wasn’t back, but it was still 6 am, he would always arrive a little bit before Jackson would normally wake up either 9 or 10. Tugging the pink oversized hoodie down to his knees, and pulling his socks on, quickly rushing from the room. He hopped down stair as quietly as he could, which really wasn’t even that quiet, but the only way he could think of cheer himself up was to eat ice cream. He tiptoed down the hall, peeking around the corners as though there was someone he was trying to stay away from. He heard a noise from the kitchen just as it came in sight, a handsome man in a dark blue robe and boxers stood at the counter, elbows resting on the upon it as he sipped from his bitter coffee. Eyes quickly snapping up to meet Jackson’s, before that smile cracked across his face.

“Jackson? Why are you up this early.” Jinyoung’s soothing voice cooled his emotions, just the way he spoke and treated Jackson, the older male really appreciated him. “You can’t sleep?”

“I want snackie.” Jackson skipped to the other. 

“Don’t do that, unlike Jaebum I don't have any restraint,” Jinyoung smirked and he set his mug down. ‘Your eyes are puffy Jackson, do you want ice cream?” 

“Chocolate,” Jackson watched the other rummaged through the freezer, pulling out a small tub of nice and cold ice cream, that Jackson knew was going to make his stomach hurt later. Jinyoung reached for a spoon, sliding the items to Jackson. 

“Come to the room with us, we were watching a movie. If you want to talk about it I’ll listen to you.” Jinyoung offers his hand out as he paced around the counter. Jackson just nodded and put the spoon in his mouth, taking Jinyoung's hand with his own free one. He was nervous, he never considered himself close to Mark, and no doubt that was who Jinyoung stayed up with. Mark was a bit scary to him, he didn’t know why, but he felt like there was reason Jaebum made sure Mark never missed a meeting. The floor creaked under their steps, he followed Jinyoung down the long hallway all the way to the last room in the back. Jinyoung twisted the knob, the smell of food hit Jackson face as he was pulled into the warm abode. A bundle of covers was huddled in the middle of the large bed, it rustled and Jackson was sure a bear was going to pop out, but instead, Mark’s messy hair peired from the covers.

“Hey Jackie, baby come here.” Mark sat up, he had a lot more muscle than Jackson was led to believe? “You were crying?”

“I knew you’d be able to tell hyung. Jackson, go lay down.” Jinyoung rubbed his shoulders softly as he leads him to the bed. Jackson crawled across the covers and settle into the middle of, Jinyoung and Mark joined each of his sides. The loud sound of the action movie playing in the background, all Jackson could do was cry. The other two comforted him, asking no questions as he borrowed in Mark’s shoulder. Jinyoung rubbed soothing circles into his back, soon before soft lips kissed along his neck. His tuned quickly, facing Jinyoung before attempting to push him away. Another pair of lips latched to his neck, a large purple bloom formed on his tanned skin. Jinyoung wasn’t like this right? Mark may have been scary but he would stop if Jackson asked, right? 

“Wait, wait! Jaebummie will be angry, stop!” Jackson was pinned by the both of them. Mark held arms as Jinyoung straddled his waist, the two men looked at each other for a moment.

“He’s been hurting you Jackson, aren’t you tired?” Jinyoung rubbed circles in his thighs. 

“You’re too cute to not be taken care of, don’t you think so?” Mark loosened his grip on the younger males wrist. 

“He hasn’t hurt me, I just… I just want him to tell me what he does at night.” Jackson tried to explain, but he was never good at doing that.

“That’s so cute, I guess I have to do my job as his friend and tell him he’s jeopardizing his relationship huh?” Jinyoung sighed as he pulled himself away from Jackson. 

“Damn it, I thought we were finally gonna have a threesome. Whatever be the case, you know if you feel frustrated or you need to be taken care of, come to us.” Mark huffed out, slowly sitting back onto the bed. That...that’s a big tent in his pants. 

“Mark cover yourself, you’re scaring him.” Jinyoung tossed a blanket onto Mark’s crotch. Three knocks signaled at their door. 

“Where is Jackson?” A voice called from the other side, Jaebum came home early.

“He’s in here with us.” Mark pulled Jackson near himself, the action made Jinyoung chuckle, were they trying to get him in trouble? The door swung open, and they surely got the reaction they wanted, Jaebum frowned deeply, the bags under his eyes were enhanced by the dark shadows of the room. Jinyoung nuzzled himself into Jackson’s neck. 

“Get the fuck up Jackson.” Jaebum stood at the foot of the bed. Jackson quickly hurried from his position, Jackson scowled at Jinyoung and Mark. They did this on purpose, didn’t they…  
“So you thought, that this was okay?” Jaebum ignored their existence while he spoke to Jackson.

“Nothing happened hyung.” Jackson stared at the ground. “You weren’t here anyway, you haven’t been here these past nights…” The younger male trailed off. 

“You little shit, I swear to fucking-.” Jaebum stepped back from away from him, a long sigh pushed from his thin lips. Was it true then, did he find someone better? “Room, now.” 

“I don’t want to. Tell me right here right now, where have you been.” Jackson lifted his head, hesitant to meet to elders eyes. 

“You really want to know?” Jaebum cracked his knuckles. “You thought it was easy? Making it look like you disappeared? You didn’t think that was a problem we had to take care of? Getting rid of your shitty roommate's body? Did you fucking think that work didn’t have to be done just to get to keep you here.” Jackson was staring back at the ground again, he was wrong to doubt Jaebum like that. 

“Oh… Jaebum I’m sor-”

“Now, as I said earlier. Room. Now.” Jaebum walked out of the room, the soles of his shoes meeting loudly with the wooden floors. Jackson looked over at the pair, Mark gave him an apologetic smile before he quickly followed Jaebum out of their room. He was sweating, watching the elder man’s back all the way to the room. Jaebum pushed open the door, waiting for Jackson to pass inside before closing the thick wood behind them. 

“Hyung I… I’m sorry I doubted you.” Jackson sat on the bed. Eyes intently watching Jaebum’s feet pace around in small circles. 

“Well, since you seemed so sure. What did you think I was off doing?” Jackson shrugged as though he didn’t know the answer. “What did you think was doing?” Hands found their way to the front of Jackson’s shirt, voice dropping an octave as he wrapped his fingers into the soft cloth of the pink sweater. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

“I-I thought you… could have found someone else.” Jackson felt himself get pushed towards the bed, he made no effort to fight back. Jaebum should hit him, he’s always disrespectful, always doubting, and yet...

“You’re so lucky I care about you Jackson, go to sleep. You look exhausted, I’ll be here when you wake you, I don’t have anything to do today.” Jaebum put the blankets over his body and tucked him into the warm sheets, a light kiss was placed onto his forehead. Jaebum stood over him as he closed his eyes before he sat at his desk, light snores filled his ears. He frowned, pictures filled the table, note and phone numbers too. Yifan has been making a business for himself down in Busan, he had a name for himself now. Too much of a name, just enough for Jaebum to find him. It didn’t seem as though he was attempting to keep it a secret, maybe he had more men on his team now. Jaebum was going to have to tell someone, he can’t do this alone, he promised he’d kill Yifan. All these late nights have been ways to get closer to the Chinese mafia leader, but everywhere he went, the other had already been. But sure enough with these past couple weeks full late nights, he slowly caught up with the Chinese man. From knowing nothing to knowing where his headquarters and main money were. He guesses it was a better time than ever to go on a group vacation down to Busan huh? Back to the problem at hand, getting Jackson to trust him fully. Once the younger woke up around noon, hazing eyes and fluffy hair, as much as Jaebum wanted to cuddle him… they had to take care of this. He truthfully has never had relationship problems, he hasn’t cared about anyone enough to keep them around to have problems arise in their so-called relationship. Of course, he got Jackson to take a shower, choose what he would wear for the day, and help the younger get ready. It became a routine that he loved, paying attention to every detail of what Jackson did.

“You ready to talk Jackson.” It definitely wasn’t a question. Jaebum stared at the other, damn near burrowed holes into the younger male’s skin with those eyes. 

“I said I was sorry.” Jackson stood in front of the other man. Jaebum patted his thigh twice, he sent a small smile up to Jackson, other hand clenching softly into the leather. Sit. And that is what Jackson did, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck, his legs hung between the elder’s. 

“Now, speak.” Jaebum’s hand found its way to his thigh, lightly squeezing. 

“I don’t know what to say hyung.” Jackson fiddle with the thin chain adorning his partner’s neck. 

“Tell me how you found your way to Mark’s room, and why.” 

“I was alone.”

“And?”

“Sseuni said he was sorry. I-I just wanted to know where my hyung was.” Jackson began to whine, a light slap on his thigh quickly made him stop. 

“Don’t you dare whine, I forgive you. Anything you feel you tell me, it should never get to this point again. Do you understand.” Jaebum’s breath hit the side of his neck, biting lightly over the hickey Jinyoung made. “Don’t let him mark you again.” 

“I didn’t know he woul-”

“I said, don’t let it happen again.” A shiver ran up the base of his spine, Jaebum bites deeper into the soft skin.

“Hyung…” Jackson whimpered. Suddenly Jaebum pulled away from him, leaving him with the slow rise of lust forming inside of him. “It’s been awhile…” 

“No Jackson.”

“But hyung, we have only done it once... ” Jackson mumbled. 

“What do you mean.” The sex was great, but a hotel…. Jackson wasn’t that loud right? Why couldn't it just be natural to them, as far as he knew, everyone knew they were together. 

“I don’t know hyung, I feel like a mistress. You don’t want to take me where the people can hear.” Jackson spoke softly into his ear. “Why don't you just take me, why do we have to plan for it?”

“I did the hotel because it was romantic, do you not like being spoiled?”

“Anytime we get close, you leave me hanging…” Jackson moved his legs into a straddling position, arms still loosely wrapped around Jaebum’s neck. “You won’t hurt me, I’m not going to break.” 

“You know you speak boldly for someone who couldn’t take all of me the first time.” Jaebum chuckled deeply. 

“I what now?” 

“Yo-” 

Shot one 

Shot two

Shot three

Jackson jumped off of Jaebum, the unmistakable sound of gunshots rang through the house. Jaebum ran past him and down the stairs before the younger could even make a movement, Jackson chased after. A body laid in the middle of white living room, Jackson’s eyes searched around quickly. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. Everyone was accounted for, who was the body? Jaebum cautiously walked over, taking a gun from his waistband and pointing it down at the culprit. 

“Still breathing.” Jaebum murmured as he bent onto his knees, he took one hand and roughly turned the body. 

“Yixing! Oh my god, what are you doing here!” Jackson ran over to the male, hadn’t even realized he slipped back into his native tongue. Jaebum threw questions at him, but at the moment he couldn’t even comprehend. He looked up and down the other male, took his hands together to rip the fabric covering his chest, a vest. Yixing always wore a vest, he sighed in relief. “Stop acting like you’re dead and get up.” Jackson stood up, and the body began to move.   
Yixing opened his eyes, a smile cracked across his face as he sat up. 

“Don’t shoot me again, this vest can only take so much.” He finally got to his feet. 

“Their not Chinese, they can’t understand you,” Jackson whispered, the others stood around silently. 

“I said don’t shoot.” Yixing looks around at the group, eyes stopping on Jaebum for a moment. “Who are you?” 

“You don’t break into my house and ask who am I.” Jaebum pointed his gun at the other. 

“Why is Jaier here?” Yixing stepped towards the gun. 

“Do you have a fucking death wish? I said who are you.” Jaebum jabbed the other male in the chest. “Speak now, or get shot.”

“Then shoot me, bitch.”

“Hyung stop, both of you stop.” Jackson pushed Jaebum’s gun toward the ground. “Yixing why are you here!” Jackson raised his voice, a firm grip still on Jaebum’s gun. 

“Yifan told me you got taken away, by a group. So I found you, to bring you back.” Yixing explained.

“I’m not going back Yixing, I don’t know what he’s told you, but I haven’t been with the group in years.” Jackson looked back at the others.

“So, are you going to run back and tell Yifan? If so, I don’t think we’ll be able to let you go.” Jinyoung paced around. 

“If Jaier doesn’t want to leave, then I can’t make him. But personally, I don’t know how I feel about having him around someone from the Im family.” 

“What do you mean?” Jackson questioned. 

“Someone so thirsty for the power they would go as far as killing the head of their own family to rule, Yifan wouldn't even do that.” Yixing smiled at Jaebum.

“I can kill you, be careful with the next words that come from your mouth.” Jaebum hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I’ll tell Yifan I haven’t found anything on… Jackson. Just let me see him from time to time, I practically raised him. That’s the least you could do Im.” Yixing walked towards the door. 

Two days after they had the conversation with Yixing, his body tuned up badly beaten, almost to the point of death. Swollen and bloody, found in the dirt tracks of an alleyway. Jackson didn’t ask about it, if Jaebum did it he would have killed him, that was Yifan’s work. This could only get worse if they didn’t make a move now. Jinyoung brought the Chinese male back from the hospital and set him up in a room for healing, Jackson was more than thankful. It was getting worse the longer they waited, some of their low-leveled street members were turning up brutally murdered left and right. They needed to go to Busan, Jaebum had been putting off this family vacation for too long. 

“Yifan stays around the beach, definitely at parties. As you know he doesn’t mind being in public… I’m still in shitty condition, funny how people turn on you huh? Anyways, I can’t go with ya even if I wanted to Jaier” Yixing attempted to move his legs with no avail, one of them was still in a brace. 

“Just stay safe, hyung said he’ll call some of his men to watch over you.”

“He called someone to watch me Jaier, I know he doesn’t trust me. But that’s fine, not like I can do anything anyways.” Yixing huffed out, a laugh was even to painful for him to attempt. Jackson walked towards the door, taking Jaebum’s hand as they walked quietly downstairs. “You knew, that’s what you were doing? All those nights, you’ve known where Yifan was?” 

“Are you angry?” Jaebum spoke softly. 

“I don’t think I can be, I don’t think… no matter what you do. Could I ever be mad at you?” Jackson smiled but was that something to be happy about. Jaebum kissed his lips softly, a soft whisper of love left before they descend down the remainder of the stairs. Next stop Busan.


	7. What’s Next? [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments, Sex, and Plans. In the most basic breakdown.

The group found themselves in the city of Busan, surrounded by beaches and clubs. The salt of the air hitting their noses even through the shut windows, many of them laid asleep as Jinyoung drove. The car came to a halt, in the parking garage of some hotel away from the busy night-life, the last thing they needed was to be found this early on. Jinyoung quietly woke each member, smiling as Jackson lifted from their leaders shoulder. Mark wraps a scarf around his neck before opening the doors to the harsh winter, the air from the outside woke the others quickly. A loud groans excapsed the back seats as Bambam cracked open his sensitive eyes. 

“We’re here already?” Yugyeom rubbed his eyes, long legs finally being able to stretch out after the 2 hour drive. 

“It was only a 2 hour drive, we’ve been in a car longer than that before.” Mark explained as he grabbed his and Jinyoung's bag. 

“Yeah but Yugyeom ate beans and you had the heat blasting the whole time.” Youngjae sighed out as he pulled his sweater over his head. 

“Hyung I’m hungry.” Jackson groaned as he pulled on Mark’s sleeve. The pink puffer jacket nearly engulfed him, the fur of the hood framed his face to the point where all you could see was those big brown eyes. 

“We’ll order room service, we need to get our shit inside first.” Mark stated as he watched the others fish out their belongings. Jackson grabbed his suit case before it was snatched from his hands, Jaebum taking the load from him before heading into the blue hued building. Jackson quickly following behind him, boots scuffing against the smooth concrete. Mark checked-in for the group, each of them separating off into pairs as they escaped to the rooms. Each of them decorated in blue curtain and the finest cotton sheets, Jaebum dumped the heavy limited edition hello kitty suitcase onto the carpet. Jackson laughed at him as he jumped onto the blue blankets, watching the elder set up his laptop and notebooks. 

“You never take a break hyung… aren’t you stressed? Come on, start the work in the morning.” Jackson whined loudly, Jaebum ignored his words. “If you are going to ignore me I could alway go somewhere else.” 

“And where would that be? Back with Mark and Jinyoung hm?” Jaebum kept his back turned, rustling through his clothing. 

“At least they were willing to take care of me…” Jackson threw his heavy winter jacket at Jaebum. “You’re so shut off, you say you love me, and then you turn around and treat me like trash.” 

“Be quiet Jackson.” 

“No! You could’ve have just ask for help, and yet here you are stressed out over something you could have prevented! You underestimate me Im Jaebum, if I want to kill Yifan, I can surely get to him before you.” Jackson ranted loudly, each word pour like toxic into the ears of the other.

Jaebum chuckled deeply, “You test me so much, you push buttons just so I turn around a be what you’re use to. Is that what you want! Is that what you fucking want!” 

“Shut up Jaebum! I hate you!” Jaebum finally turn towards him, bags under his eyes showing the age of stress etched into his skin. 

 

“Why do you want me to hurt you Jackson-” The end of the sentence cut off in a hiccup, when did he start crying? Jaebum wiped his face quickly, I quick attempt to regain his leader deminor. This tears wouldn’t stop, he loves Jackson more than he thought he ever could. Jackson jumped to his feet, coddling the elder man in his arms. Both of them crying into each others neck, maybe they needed a release. Jaebum can’t even remember the last time he’s cried since getting into this business, he can’t tell if Jackson needed the same thing but he was hoping this was some sort of relationship break through. So they sat there, next to each other on the edge of the hotel bed. Air thick with something that neither of them could understand, the light breaths and heating unit were the only things they heard. It wasn't comfortable, not in the least bit. Their hands were intertwined, Jackson’s head resting on his shoulder as he finally let out the breath he had tried so desperately to hold in. 

“Jaebummie, Sseuni is sorry.” Jackson’s voice barely raised above a whisper.

“It’s okay just get ready for bed…” Jaebum finally lifted himself to his feet, who knows how long they sat there in silence. Jackson stood behind him for a moment, mumbling something before walking around him. “What?” 

“I want you to take a bath with me.” Jackson spoke front the doorway, his sweater already on the floor tiles as Jaebum looked over to him. Jackson continued to drop clothes off himself left and right, large eyes never losing contact with Jaebum’s before finally dropping of his underwear. Jaebum dropped his clothes as the other disappeared deeper into the bathroom, wasting no time to follow him. Water was running and a familiar scent of marijuana filled his senses, bubble almost overflowed the tub as the younger sat in the water. He just need to relax alone with Jackson, he can’t think of a time better to do this, the calm before the storm. He stepped into the bath, sitting slowly, letting the warmth engulf him as Jackson sat between his legs comfortably. Jackson passed the rolled blunt back to him, they were stressed, they needed this. Or at least that’s what Jaebum told himself once he took the first inhale from the joint. One moment it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon tub, and the next moment him and Jackson were laughing in the middle of the bed clad in silk nightgowns . 

“I have ecstasy…” Jaebum chuckled out, they were laughing for no reason at this point.

“This is my first time smoking weed,”Jackson laughed “I just got taught how to roll it.” 

“I-i’m a bad influence, get that bag off the table babe.” Jaebum spoke louder than needed, Jackson stumbled on the carpet before grabbing the small pouch from the desk. Jaebum pulled him onto himself, pulling a small blue pill from the pouch and pushing it to the younger males lips. His red lips parted open gladly, taking in whatever Jaebum would give him. Unconsciously running away from a problem they would have to face the next day, but in this moment, this was bliss. 

It didn’t take long until a hot feeling washed over his body, his senses on edge, every movement or touch made him groan in pleasure. There wasn’t any other place he would rather be, whether or not death waited on them the next day. Jaebum’s touches , his scent and the pure euphoria he got from being with him. This was dangerous, this was toxic, this was love. 

“You know I love you Jackson, I’ll do anything and everything to prove it to you.” Jaebum slurred into his ears. His hands gripped at Jackson’s body, clothes being pulled from his body left and right. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Before Jackson had realized he was lying naked as Jaebum watched him like a predator. “You know what I love?”

“No hyung,” Jackson giggled lightly.

“Those big brown eyes,” A hand caressed his face “your pink lips, and pretty smile.” 

Jaebum kisses his neck softly, but it felt like electric. Jaebum caressed his body, rough hands soothing over each of his jittery muscles. Jambum’s warmth left him for a moment, he let out a pathetic whimper. 

“Shh be patient baby boy.” The elder’s voice was still rough, deep and ever ending. Jackson felt the low rumble resonate through his ears, something cold landed on his inner-thigh. Jaebum’s hands slicked the liquid all over his low half, pour a bit extra where it counted. A finger prodded at his entrance, another moan spilled from his gut, at this point he was unsure if he could even control it. “I haven’t even started baby.” 

“More plea- uhn!” Jackson arched off the bed as two fingers entered him suddenly, the lube made the first two enter quite easily. Jaebum quickly tried to work him open, whispering deeply into his ears and sucking hickeys into his neck. Finger expertly stretching the tight ring of muscle , and pressing against the soft walls. “Daddy put it in please ahn da-ddy ah.” The words went straight to Jaebum's dick, he bared his teeth into Jackson's neck like an animal. He pulled his few button loose, shedding his shirt and pushed in the third finger. He pulled down his pants with one hand, as the other worked hard to stretch Jackson. Just below his hips, his cock sprung out at full attention. Jackson watched his movements carefully, always amazed at the sized Jaebum was able to carry in his pants. Fingers pulled from his hole suddenly, his pink cock already leaking in desperation. All he needed was Jaebum. 

“Beg for i-” Apparently high Jackson had little to no shame, before he could even finish his sentence the boy was letting tundras of pleads pour from his mouth. He pushed slowly, Jackson let out a broken cry, his eye rolling back as the elder pushed deeper. There was a couple of more inches to go, but based of the confident rolls in Jackson’s hips he must have thought they bottomed out. “Jackson just a bit more…” Jaebum almost laughed at the way Jackson’s eyes popped open. 

“I can’t take anymo-re Jaebummie too big, hnn daddy please.” Jaebum caress the Chinese male’s hips tightly, his thighs already trembling in pleasure and a small bit of pain. He cooed the younger as he pressed deeper and deeper, he hissed as Jackson tightened around him. God he was so close, if he just moved, Jackson's soft ass would be flush against him. He snapped his hips forward, the satisfying sound of their skin slapping together, followed by a loud continuous moan from Jackson. The tight coil in his belly finally being untied. Jackson arched dramatically, hot cum splashed onto both of their stomachs. Jaebum chuckled as the other went nearly limp, waves of the the post-orgasm haze take over his lover. Once his breathing calmed Jaebum decided that was enough of a rest for them to continue. He pulled himself to his tip before fully pressing into the tight warmth, again and again. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Jackson-ah.” Jaebum growled at the other. “So tight and wet for daddy. You look so good on my cock, you like how that feels. You little slut.” Jackson’s eyes snapped wide, did he cross the line… 

“C-hoke me.” Jackson pulled one of Jaebum hands from his hip, up his chest to his neck. Four fingers on one side and his thumb on the other, Jackson gave his hand an experimental squeeze. Squeezing until he got to his desired tightness. “Nh stay right th-”

“Slut.” Jaebum snapped his hips forward again, hand on Jackson’s neck, skin slapping together loudly. Jaebum angled his hips and surged forward, Jackson screamed, he abused that spot as much as he could. Hit the sensitive bundle of nerves unrelentlessly. He pulled out suddenly, receiving a strand of confused sounds before he pulled Jackson up to meet him face-to-face. “Mh baby you see that mirror?” Jackson nodded softly, “You see how wrecked you look?” another nod. Jaebum maneuvered behind, a hand snaking up to his neck once more. Jaebum’s knees spreading his legs further apart. “I want you to watch yourself get made love to.” Jackson clenched his jaw as Jaebum slid into him again. “Keep your eyes open,” A nice warning squeeze around his neck. Jaebum quick began the same ruthless pace he had before, hitting those nerves over and over. Slob dribbled down Jackson’s chin, body shaking but eyes still focused on the way his hair bounced with each animalistic thrust. He could see the way Jaebum’s cock disappeared into him, the way the light bounced off of his sweat slicked body. But most of all, the way Jaebum watches his eyes through the mirror. His gaze burning into his retna, a hand pinched at his nipple causing him to throw his head back. 

“Oh Jaebummie i’m gonna cum, fuc-” Jaebum gripped his leaking memeber, a dry orgasm wracking through his body and own his spine. “AH!” He fell onto his stomach, little to no strength able to keep him on his knees, any words leaving his mouth probably wasn’t even a word. Jaebum’s rhythm never stopped, his head was pressed into the hotel sheets. Tears fell continuously as sounds escaped him, no matter how hard he fought to keep them in.  
“Come w-ith daddy.” His hips slapped against Jackson’s ass once more, before he pressed as deep as he could. His hand releasing Jackson’s pink cock as it finally was able to release the small amount of cum it had left. His hot load filled Jackson to the brim, some even spilling out while Jaebum was still riding out his orgasm. He could feel the pulse of the elder’s thick cock deep inside of him. Jaebum watched the body beneath him spasm and cry out, the twitching slowed before he turned into dead weigh. 

To be honest Jaebum wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or fainted but he took the time to pick up the other and give him a bath. During which time he didn’t wake up at all, Jaebum took himself a shower. He dried his hair and found himself and Jackson something to wear, knowing full well that the day was still early and they and a group meeting later that night. He checked his phone quickly, his eyebrows raised for a moment, maybe that’s why Jackson was so into it. They had been going at it for hours, if he’s honest with himself he didn’t even know he had the stamina for something like that. He called room service for a change of bedding and lunch for the two of them, trying his hardest to ignore the smirk the bus boy sent him as he traded the bundled sheets for the fresh ones. 

“Do you want me to bring your food in sir.” Now the little shit was just being nosy.

“No, just leave it at the door please.” He smiled with tight lips. Watching the boy disappear down the hall, before his pulled the food cart inside and shut the door back. Jackson was still asleep on the couch, or knocked-out. Jaebum smiled before he went ahead and made up the bed. Picking up their scattered nightgowns, before placing Jackson onto the fresh sheets. 

“Hyung!” Three knocked sounded off at his door, Jaebum rushed to answer. Only greeted to the smiling faces of Jinyoung and Mark. 

“You know our rooms are all next to each other right?” Mark pushed into the room before grabbing a piece of bacon from Jaebum's plate and stuffing it into his mouth. Jaebum sighed out, trying to ignore that fact that the probably heard them earlier. 

“The kids are coming soon, they went down to the restaurant.” Jinyoung pushed himself past Jaebum. “Bam said they should be up here in a couple of minutes.” 

“Wait why? I thought we were having a meeting at night.” Jaebum mumbled as he grabbed the bottle of wine that was gifted alongside their food. 

“When did 6 not count as night Im Jaebum.” Mark walked over to the mini bar, retrieving a couple of wine glasses. Another knock sounded off, this time Jinyoung took it upon himself to answer the door and let the other 3 in. Youngjae chomped on icecream, as he made his way into the room. Opting to sit of the plush carpeting to finish off his mint-chocolate chip. Bambam sat on the couch before breathing in deeply.

“It smells like weed.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum smacked his leg before continuing to pour wine for himself. Rustling emerged from the bed as Jackson sat up, looking a bit more than confused at the vast amount of men in their room. 

“Can you talk Jackson?” Jinyoung stifled his laugh.

“Why wouldn’t i be able to?” He spoke innocently, placing his feet onto the ground. 

“I don’t know, I figured with all the screaming you did earlier I had reasons to be worried.” 

“I screamed?” Jackson question before hopping onto his feet, wincing as soreness shot up his hips and back. He walked slowly toward the group before taking a seat beside Youngjae on the carpet. 

“Get out the plan.” Jaebum groaned as he sat in the chair behind Jackson. Mark searched through his bag before sitting out a couple of papers, and a blueprint on the coffee table.

“How the fuck did you get a blueprint?” Jinyoung studied the table.

“Jackson.” Mark answered simply.

“Alright, his men remember Me, Mark, and Jinyoung the most. So to go into this club we’ll be sending in the youngest 3, I hope your acting is polished because i’m going to need you guys to act like you dont know each other.” Jaebum finished off his sentence as he fished pictures from a folder. 

“You guys need to be spread out amongst the club, the last we need is for you guys to get distracted by each other. Jaebum has pictures of each of Yifan’s workers known to be in korea, try your best to remember faces.” Mark picked up the blueprint, allowing Jaebum to sit out each of the pictures. “Once you guys scope out the place with any problems, we are going to send a shark into the water.” 

“A shark?” Bambam asked flatly.

“After 45 minutes, Jackson will enter the club. Please do not approach him, you don’t know him.” Jinyoung explains. “Me and Mark will sadly be hidden in the vents around the building… like rats. Point being, he will attract attention. Lay made if very clear that everyone knows who Jackson is, he also made it clear that on the night of this little assassination. Yifan will be holding his own set of meetings on the top floor, which will be off limits to the public but obviously not to his men. Anyone who you don’t recognized from pictures, but they go upstairs are enemies. I don’t care if it’s the fucking bus boy.Youngjae will be a busboy, serving drinks around the club and relaying conversations from the people in these pictures. ” 

“Now, this is where I enter. No doubt if i’m there , he’ll try to kill me.” Jaebum states calmly.

“Hyung you shouldn’t go…” Jackson tries to interrupt. 

“Quiet Jackson. After I enter I will no doubt be asked to meet with Yifan. I’m going to state that I came looking for Jackson, who has left. Jackson will probably already be with the chinese gang or with Yifan by the time I get to the club. I’ll discuss Jackson’s individual parts with him, it’s going to require a bit of acting. As for Yugyeom, you need to aim for a man that goes by the name Suho. Get him drunk, you’re his type apparently. Jackson explain who Suho is please.”

“Suho uh, Junmyeon is a korean native. But, he’s also Yifan’s right hand man. He’s been by his side since the gang first got on its feet, but he’s a lousy alcoholic. The young, quiet, tall types is what he goes for. If anyone fits that description beside you, watch out, that’s Sehun. Junmyeon’s boyfriend.” For once he was happy he retained that information. 

“Mark-hyung and I will be relaying information to you from the vents. This club in particular does not have any camera system, so we’ll have to do some physical labor.” Jinyoung gets up from his spot. “Mark will send you a text when he is ready to go over your parts of the mission. One at a time, I don’t want anyone knowing what the other is doing. Like I said, the last thing we need is to get sidetracked.” He headed towards the door, leaving the others to study the pictures and information given. Mark followed out, typing something vigorously on his phone as he shut the door behind him. 

“Alright, you guys take the information with you. Don’t travel tonight, we don’t need anyone seeing you together.” Jaebum took a final chug from the glass. “Now leave me and Jackson alone we need time to go over the plan. Take the information with you.” The other quickly left the room, scrambling to grab the papers from the table before shutting the door behind them. “Now you, we’ll talk in the morning. You barely got rest before you were woken up.”

“I don’t even remember falling asleep…” Jackson trailed off before he leaned back onto Jaebum’s legs. The elder ran his fingers throughout the brown locks, Jackson hummed lightly enjoying the feeling of his lover’s nails scratching his head. 

“I’m scared.” Jackson spoke quietly.

“Me too.” 

“Why?” 

“What if I lose you.” Jaebum answered, voice running soothingly in Jackson’s ears. Even if the words themselves weren’t soothing at all. 

“Don’t lose me.” 

Nothing was truly lost until you stop searching for it, at least that’s what Jaebum believed. He would search the ends of the earth for Jackson, he would never lose him. But what if he did? He ran his thumb over the blooming hickey on his lovers neck, pressing into it ever-so-slightly. 

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I’m not dead. And I’m not giving up on this. But I did somehow break my laptop... I already have hand cramps so typing from my phone isn’t a very nice option. But least be said here’s chapter 7. Leave comments and Kudos <3


End file.
